Imaginary
by EtherealSinger
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Sequel to Iris. After Selina's mamodo sacrifices its chance to be King to bring Sherry back to life, Selina searches for Brago with the girl. After they are reunited, she stays with them, and for a very good reason. BragoSherry.
1. Sacrifice

**NOTE: In a way, I felt almost challenged to make a sequel to "Iris," since it would make for a nice little twist- if Sherry came back.**

**I'm assuming that some mamodos have the power to heal themselves/others… if not, then I've got poetic license. Teehee. I also thought this would be a good place to insert my newest original character, Selina.**

**If you haven't read "Iris," it'd be best if you went and did so. It's only a chapter long, and it won't take long at all to read!**

**SUMMARY: After her mamodo sacrifices its chance to be king by bringing Sherry Belmont back to life, Selina searches for Brago with the girl. After finding the mamodo, Selina stays with them, much to the demon's dislike. However, they find her useful for moral and physical support during battles- and for a friend outside of them. Little do they know, she has a perfect reason to travel with them- revenge on a certain mamodo.**

**It's not as crappy as the summary sounds. It's hard to make good summaries, no? And yes, this WILL be Brago/Sherry (with a few little hints of Brago/Selina. Not much, though- nothing ever happens. Unless, of course, you WANT it to, and then you just mention that in the review.)**

* * *

**Chapter One- Sacrifice**

_Selina POV_

There was a river nearby… The sound of rushing water was in my ears, and I could almost smell the prospering brush around it.

"Just a little further, Yurie…" I murmured, holding tighter to the mamodo on my back. Her breath was deep and steady, but I knew she was not sleeping- instead, meditating. She was healing herself from battle, which we had, fortunately, won. The poor girl knew only one attack spell; the remaining two were only for restoring energy and cleansing wounds.

As we reached the bank of the creek, I laid her down in some soft grass, careful not to disturb her peaceful state. I smiled and stared upon her; such a gentle child. Light purple hair framed her face, the same purple as the book in my backpack. Beneath her closed eyelids were bright green eyes, a shining emerald that never ceased to glow, even in the most desperate of situations.

Kneeling down by the edge of the river, I noticed a black book on the other side of the rivulet, the same markings as ours. _No! Yurie is nowhere near fit to battle again, not so soon!_ Glancing around for the foe, I saw a beautiful blonde woman leaning against a tree; she seemed to be sleeping. She had a calm aura about her, though she appeared a bit rough off. _Strange… Why would a bookkeeper doze off, and just leave her book lying there? It's just asking to be burned…_

Then, something else occurred to me. Where was the mamodo? _Hmm… Probably hunting for some fish._ I sighed, and looked back to Yurie; she was still meditating. _Better hurry… Don't want to put her in any harm._ Pulling off my backpack, I rummaged around in it until I found a bottle, and filled it with the cold water. Placing it back in the knapsack, I quickly closed it, not wanting the book out in the open. _It's been months since the battle for King started… I wonder how many of her kind are left? Surely, at least half are gone…_

"Selina?" I jumped slightly at the voice, before realizing that it was Yurie.

"You scared me," I replied, grinning. "Are you healed?"

"For the most part, yes." Her eyes twinkled. "That was a close match we had, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, it was." I stood, placing my hand on the top of her head. "We need to go, and now. There's another mamodo on the side of the creek."

"No there's not." She gazed up at me, shaking her head.

"What do you mean? The book is right there!"

"I would sense them."

"Then… they just left their book there, out in the open?" _Why in the world would they do that?_

"Looks that way to me. We should go check it out."

"Wait- are you up for another encounter, so soon?" She said nothing, but the expression on her face told she was. "Alright then."

Grabbing my hand, Yurie started across the water, which came to my ankles and her knees. It was refreshing, and soothed the ache of my sore feet. I was surprised they hadn't been worn to bloody nubs, with all the running, training, and fights I'd done.

Reaching the other bank, I picked up the black book, furrowing my eyebrows. _This just doesn't make sense…_

"Oh my gosh!" Yurie suddenly cried, letting go of my hand and running to the blonde and falling beside her.

"Yurie, what-" I gasped as I saw the girl close up- a bloody gash spanned across her stomach and thighs; the bottom of her dress serving as a makeshift bandage. "We've got to do something! I think I've got some real bandages in my pack-"

"Selina, no…" Yurie's face grew dim, and for the first time, so did her eyes. "This lady is dead…"

"What?" I leant beside her, feeling for her pulse- there was nothing. "You're right…" I bit my lip, staring down at the book in my hands. _No doubt she is- WAS- the keeper of this… _

"I think I know what happened…" The child spoke softly, hardly audible. "Why the spellbook was just lying here…" She turned to me, tears in her jade orbs. "I can feel it… She was in love with her mamodo. I'm thinking she was injured in battle… And when she died, he left, not caring anymore."

"So… He just tossed away the book, figuring someone would eventually burn it?"

"Precisely."

"Well, makes it easy for us!" I began to undo my pack, but a small hand on my forearm stopped me. "No, Selina, don't do it."

"Wh… what?"

"I can really tap into this woman's emotions… They're so strong… Even in death…" She lowered her head, and I saw a tear drop onto the ground. "I want to help her."

"Is that possible?"

Nodding, Yurie took both my hands. "I can sacrifice my own chance to be King to bring this lover back to life."

"No… Yurie, no! Don't just… throw it all away like that!" _She couldn't do this… not after we worked so hard! And… not after what had happened to me…_

"You know I never wanted to battle anyways," she said with a smile, "just like my friend Kolulu. And… I know that if I do this, I'll be doing the right thing- something I can be proud of."

A hot, burning liquid began to well up in my eyes, and I sniffed, throwing my arms around her. "I'll miss you, Yurie…"

"And I you… If we have a benign king, I'm positive he'll let us come visit!" she pulled away, placing her hands on the blonde's chest. "Read the second spell."

I opened my bag and grabbed the lilac book, turning to the spell with a sigh. _It really is for the best, I suppose…_ "_Aryiana!_"

Suddenly, Yurie began to glow, and as did the lady she was touching. The blood on her dress and skin disappeared, and with a soft _shaaa,_ her bosom began to rise and fall once more. "When I'm gone," Yurie told me, her form fading away, "take her and find the mamodo- make sure they are reunited!"

Blinded by my tears, I could barely make out my mamodo's form as she disappeared, beaming the entire time.

* * *

**NOTE: If you flame, please be considerate of the author's feelings. Constructive criticism is welcomed, of course.**


	2. Revival

**NOTE: Chapter two has arrived! It gets more interesting this chapter. **

**I don't own Zatch Bell; that privilege belongs to Makoto Raiku. And times that disclaimer by two for the one I forgot to put in the first chapter.**

**There aren't many adjectives for 'mamodo.' It's rather annoying… So excuse the over-use of the word.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Revival**

_Sherry POV_

"Wh… Wha…" I groaned, my head throbbing. Blinking a few times before completely regaining my vision, I jumped slightly upon seeing a girl beside me, tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright," she said, smiling halfheartedly. Blue hair fell across her face, with dark blonde roots at the top- obviously dyed. Eyes the same colour as my own stared back at me; the black book rested in her hands.

_The black book._

"Give it back!" I screamed, lunging forward- but something was different. _Shouldn't there be pain?_ My hand fell to my thigh, and I realized that the gash was no longer there- and the skin was completely healed! Only a rip in my lilac dress remained.

"What? Where did-"

"-the wound go?" the girl finished, wiping away the liquid dripping down her cheeks. She held out the book and I grabbed it, clenching it to my chest protectively. "It was healed- by my mamodo."

The woman's eyes widened in panic, but I shook my head. "She sacrificed her life for you, eh-?"

"Sherry, Sherry Belmont." _Why would a mamodo throw away their chance to be King- especially for a failure like me?_

"Sherry. My name is Selina." She bit her lip, and then sighed. "She did it because she sensed you were in love, with the one whose book you hold. Tell me…" Pausing, she unclasped her backpack and began groping around. "Is it true?"

"I…" Running my fingers across the cover of the spellbook, I winced. _Brago… _"Yes."

Wait…

Comprehension.

My heart skipped a beat as reality hit me, right smack in the face. "Where's Brago?"

"Brago? If he's your mamodo, he's not here. Yurie- the one who healed you- decided that he'd left after you died, just tossing away his book to be burned."

I whimpered, raising a hand to my eyes, daring to shed the painful liquid. _He… Cared THAT much? To leave everything, and just wander until someone destroyed his book?_

"Sherry." She sniffed slightly, before tossing something my way. "We'll find him. I'll help you."

I picked up the bundle, unfolding a purple shirt and a long, black skirt. "I think they'll fit." Nodding, I blushed as I noticed that the tear in my dress showed most of my upper leg and stomach. _Yes… we WILL find him. I have no doubt he's fine on his own for now._ Standing, my legs were a bit wobbly, but at least I could walk. "I won't look." Selina turned, and I began to change.

"Why did your mamodo forfeit its chance for the throne?" I asked, stepping out of my dress and throwing it down. I didn't want to seem like a complete dud to Selina, seeing that she was willing to befriend me.

"She didn't want to fight. Yurie… had a kind heart."

_A kind heart? I've only seen one of their kind like that, Zatch Bell._ I didn't answer, not knowing what to say. My mind was still lingering on the thought of Brago, the demon I had somehow learned to love.

Rubbing my eyes, I suddenly felt dizzy, and lowered myself to the ground once more. _Probably just an after-effect from the spell Yurie used… _

"Wait." Selina grabbed my hand, eyes wide with apprehensiveness. "You said your mamodo's name was Brago?"

"Yes…" _Where was she going with this?_

"You're hunting after Zofis, aren't you?"

I was slightly taken aback at the exclamation, and furrowed my eyebrows. "I am, why?"

Selina's face grew solemn, and her gaze adverted to the ground. "Yurie and I had an encounter with Zofis and his bookkeeper, once. We escaped, but barely. The keeper said something about a mamodo named Brago and his partner- they were searching for you."

"That… doesn't come as a surprise." I placed my hand against a tree and balanced myself as I stood, the black book in one hand. There was more dizziness, worse than before. _I must be dehydrated, too… _"Come on." Selina threw her knapsack over her back, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know we'll find him, Sherry. The last words Yurie said before she disappeared, were to make sure you were reunited with him- and I intend to see is happen."

I smiled softly, knowing I had made a friend.

* * *

**NOTE: Short chapter, I know! The next one will be in Brago's POV, and it'll be longer. Yay!**

**Sherry was probably UUBER out of character.**

**Eh, well, excuses excuses, but it's LATE and I'm TIRED. **

**If you flame, be nice- be considerate of the author's feelings.**


	3. Go Figure

**NOTE: Yay, Sherry is now alive! Oh. And yah, I know that if a mamodo's bookkeeper dies, it's chance for King is pretty much kaphooey, but since Sherry's back in action, so is Brago! Who, coincidentally, is in this chapter! **

**And look! So are Koko and Zofis! –grr-**

**Mamodo has practically no synonyms, so pardon the overuse of the word.**

**Guh. Brago is such a hard POV to write in… It's so easy to make him completely and totally out of character.**

**I don't own Zatch Bell. Makoto Raiku does, however. Lucky dog.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Go Figure**

_Brago POV_

I wandered around the forest aimlessly, occasionally kicking a rock or such, trying to vent everything that was balled up inside me. _Pathetic humans…_ I let out a cry of frustration as I slammed my fist into an oak, leaving a good sized hole in the middle. _No… Sherry was anything but pathetic. _Continuing on my way- if one could call it that, I saw a young couple holding hands and laughing, the male carrying a picnic basket. _Curse it; I must be getting near a town. _Gritting my teeth, I took another route that seemed to lead deeper into the woods.

_Why do things always have to end up this way? Why did we have to team up with humans in the first place? It only brings pain…_ Suddenly, I felt another mamodo's presence nearby. Climbing into the nearest tree, my eyes widened as I watched the creature and his bookkeeper pass by- none other than Koko and Zofis.

"Let's rest here for a bit, Zofis," said the brunette, and he nodded. _Oh, great. This is JUST what I need, to be stuck up here in this tree until they leave._

"I'm sensing a mamodo nearby," Zofis commented, looking about, "yet they are nowhere in sight."

"They'll show eventually, or we'll just have to find them." Koko laughed, a cold chuckle. I grimaced, knowing that the girl had once been Sherry's best friend. Most of her energy in battles came merely from the thought of saving Koko from her entrapment. Her demon used spells of fire, but he had the power to change people's hearts- as he had done his master's.

"So," the girl began, "how long 'till we find Sherry and Brago?"

"It can't possibly be too long, just have patience. I can feel that very few mamodo are left- twenty at the most, and sooner or later we'll have a run in with them." _No, you won't… Not now._ I slowly shifted my position on the branch, anything but comfortable. "Sherry is weak, unlike you, my dear. It will be almost too easy to defeat them."

_That's what YOU think. We were stronger than you will EVER be._ I clenched my fists, using all of my willpower not to attack the team right then and there. _Were…_ It had been two days, two long, miserable days, since Sherry had died, and I still had full intentions of keeping my promise- I was going to free Koko from Zofis's grasp. _I've got to store energy, though… I can't just battle on an impulse. It's more difficult without spells, but I can still wrench her soul away from him-_

"Come on, Zofis, this is boring. I wanna battle!" Koko stood, and her partner followed suit. I waited until they were completely out of sight and earshot before dropping to the ground, heaving a deep breath. _Twenty mamodos left… We were so close._ Treading in the opposite direction of the others, my mind was racing. _What if someone burns my book before I can free her? Is her body still there, or has someone- or some**thing**- found it already?_

I turned upon hearing a large crash, and saw smoke rising into the sky- and then flames. _Looks like we aren't the only mamodos in the forest._ Deciding it would be safer not to stay on the main path, I pushed into the brush, raking through thorns and leaves. _At least she's in a better place now… There won't be any more pain or suffering. _

I trudged on for the rest of the afternoon, stopping near dark by a creek. Gazing down in the water, I placed my hand right on top, waiting until a fish swam under before grabbing it. _Sherry would always cook these. I still don't understand why; you get much more out of it when it's raw._ The thing flopped around for a moment until suffocating in my grasp, and I grunted.

After catching and eating several fish, I leaned back, staring up at the stars that were beginning to peek out of the night sky. _Where am I headed to, anyways? What else do I have to do, except free Koko?_

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes. _What will that girl even do, when she IS out of his confinement? Sherry was her only friend, and vice versa._

I sighed, and remembered back to right before she died. She'd said the three words I'd given anything not to hear, the three words that I never let into my mind- _I love you._

I never wanted to admit that I felt the same. For a demon like me, it wasn't characteristic, and it just wasn't likely to happen- but it had. _Naturally. The dark, proud mamodo fell in love with a human, of all things. It must be some sort of revenge from the gods for my condescendence._

_Go figure._

* * *

**NOTE: I don't like the ending of this chapter… I just couldn't think of anything else to do! There isn't really much Brago CAN do, not until Sherry and Selina find him! Which will be in the chapter after next! Yay!**


	4. Of Crucial Importance

**NOTE: Chapter four! Back to Selina and Sherry. This chapter is in Selina's POV; I'm making a pattern- Selina, Sherry, Brago. Unless, of course, one of them is in a situation in which they can't narrate, and then we'll skip to another character.**

**It's so much easier to write in the POV of an original character. Then YOU get to decide what they're like.**

**Chapter Four- Of Crucial Importance**

* * *

_Selina POV_

Sherry and I slowly walked along the dirt path, not a cloud in the sky to block the sweltering heat from the sun. She had hiked up her skirt to knee-length and rolled up her sleeves, but I did neither. _I can't let her see what's beneath, and besides, I'm used to the boiling temperature. _

Occasionally, we would pull out the water bottle and take a swig, always making sure we were near the creek. If either of us got dehydrated, it would be bad for the other- especially if there wasn't any water around.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Sherry's saddened eyes. "We need to rest." I nodded, and sat down on the ground, leaning against the tree. Following suit, she still clung to the black book- as if she expected something to jump out of nowhere and steal it.

"It's always ten degrees cooler in the shade," I commented, trying to make our situation a little more optimistic. Sweat glistened on my face and hands, and it was no less on her. Reaching into my pack, I pulled out a ribbon and handed it to her with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," she breathed, pulling her thick hair back with a sigh. "Aren't you hot?" She motioned to my long sleeves and pants, but I shook my head. "I grew up in these parts, I'm completely comfortable with the warmth."

"Oh… I see." She rubbed at her eyes before glancing over at me. "Did your mamodo say that there would be any side-effects to my being healed?"

"She didn't mention any, no." At her worried look, I quickly continued. "But don't worry! I'm sure there are some; she just didn't have time to notify me before she left." _Why is she asking?_

"Maybe so." A gentle breeze flew through the hair, and I closed my eyes in relief. "How long was I dead, do you suppose?"

I laughed at the casual way she asked, and shrugged. "The wound still looked fresh, so I'm thinking about two or three days."

"That's not _too_ long… I just hope that Brago isn't a long way away by now."

"Hmm… I'm almost positive it's not far."

"You don't know Brago." She smiled, but even then her azure eyes were down turned. "I suppose you're right, though."

"What could he be doing, just wandering aimlessly?"

From her expression, I took that as a yes.

Rummaging around in my knapsack, I pulled out the canteen, offering it to Sherry. She took it eagerly and had a few sips before handing it back. "It's almost empty. I can go refill it in the brook." She began to stand, but I stopped her.

"No, you're far too exhausted. I'll go, you stay here and rest a little." The ghost of a smile played across her lips, and I returned it. "Be right back." _Poor girl, she's completely give out… Perhaps it IS just an after-effect of Yurie's spell… Or is she really just sick? _

Reaching the water, I dipped the jug into the icy liquid, sighing at the relief of the cold. A small fish swam by, and I remembered just how much mamodos liked them. And then, realization popped in my mind. _That's it! We'll follow the river; no doubt he's staying near it for food and water._

Feeling rather proud of myself, I sauntered back to our resting place to find Sherry asleep. Chuckling slightly, I set the bottle in my backpack and laid beside her, ready for a nap of my own.

* * *

It was early the next morning when I woke, Sherry still deep in dreamland. I let out a little moan and stretched, not intending to have slept this long. Though I hated to do it, I reached over and softly shook the girl, smiling when her eyes opened. "Good morning." 

She yawned and sat up, wiping the sleep from her cerulean orbs. "Is it morning already?"

"I'm afraid so, and we really should get going. I realized yesterday while I was out refilling the canteen that Brago is probably staying close to the river."

"For food and water?"

"Precisely." Standing, I threw my pack over my shoulder and began to walk; she followed suit.

After about an hour of trudging in the warmth, our pace began to slow. I was still going strong, but Sherry was having trouble keeping up. "What's wrong?" I asked, after we stopped for the umpteenth time to rest.

"It's… freezing…" _What the heck?_

"It's at least ninety degrees out here! How can you possibly be cold?" I reached over and felt her forehead- she had a fever. _That would explain it._

She tried to take another step but fell; fortunately I was able to catch her. The black book fell to the ground, her whole body limp. "Oh, lovely…" I let out a breath. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Mmm… It's- I'm just weak from recovery, that's all…" I could barely understand her words, and I could tell she was close to passing out.

"Don't worry, Sherry. We're going to find Brago, and we're going to find him soon." Placing the spellbook in my backpack, I turned away from her and pulled her arms over my shoulders, grabbing her thighs. Her headrested against one of her arms, almost touching myface- I could feel the cold sweat on her cheeks. _She's so fragile… I need to find her mamodo, soon. I have a feeling he'll know what to do._

Clambering to my feet, I kept a tight grip on the girl's body as we moved on, sometimes breaking into a full-out run. _Is this really an effect from being healed, or a whole new sickness? _

"Brago…" she murmured, and I winced.

The faster we found him, the better.

* * *

**NOTE: We find Brago in the next chapter! Wooh! And since Sherry's rather out at the moment, it will be in his POV.**


	5. Reunited At Last

**NOTE: Brago and Sherry are about to be reunited! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to Twilight Memories, who is A- an amazing author, and B- is really wanting to see our lovers back together.**

**Oh. And please realize one thing. I know Brago does, technically, cuss a lot, but I really try not to use language in my stories. **

**GAH BRAGO IS SUCH A HARD POV TO WRITE IN.**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Reunited At Last**

_Brago POV_

When I opened my eyes, they did not see stars, as I had expected, but instead the soft pastels of a sunrise. Sitting up, I shook my head, blinking once or twice. _Crap. I hadn't meant to sleep._

Standing, I walked the few paces to the creek, already knowing it was going to be a sweltering day. The air was warm and muggy, even in the early hours. I cursed under my breath; I wasn't exactly a fan of hot weather.

Looking down into the water, I began to search for something to eat. Suddenly, my head shot up as I heard someone speaking in the distance.

"We're almost there, Sherry… I can feel it."

My eyes widened, pupils dilating. _Did I really hear that?_ Climbing into the nearest tree, I sat on the lowest branch and tried to get a glimpse of who was coming. There was a young woman, carrying none other than my human on her back. Clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, I forced myself to wait until they were almost right under me before jumping down in front. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

The girl gasped and about fell backwards, managing to balance herself and not drop Sherry. "Brago?"

I grabbed her by the neck, squeezing just enough to make it hard to breathe. "Put her down."

She obliged, slowly letting go of my bookkeeper and letting her slide onto the grass. "Let me explain-"

"You have _nothing_ to explain," I hissed, tightening my grip. She grabbed my hand and tried to pull away, cringing.

"No, you don't understand-"

"I understand _fine._" I threw her to the ground, none too gently. Kneeling by Sherry, I noticed that her chest was slowly rising and falling, a blush across her cheeks. _Isn't she dead? What the bloody he-_

"She's not dead!" The girl crawled to my side, taking off her backpack and pulling something out. "My name is Selina, and I believe this is your book."

I took the black book from her harshly, and then turned back to Sherry. _Her clothing's changed…_"My mamodo sacrificed her chance to be King for this woman," Selina continued, "and brought her back to life. She knew you two were in love, and felt she was doing the right thing, so-"

"Shut up," I rasped, seeing my keeper's eyes open.

"B-Brago?" she whispered, the corners of her lips turned into a small smile. _So she WAS alive._

I nodded gruffly, furrowing my brow. _Is she sick again?_ I glanced down at her hand, which had closed over mine. It was trembling with a cold sweat, and she appeared to have a fever. "She's telling the truth. Her mamodo saved me, but it's left some rather nasty after-effects, I hate to say."

"You'll get over them." I moved my hand away, pulling off my cape and placing it over her fragile body. _She needs as much rest as possible if we're going to keep on battling. _

"Here." Selina held out a water bottle, letting some of the liquid drip into Sherry's mouth. "We've got to keep her hydrated." I turned to her, studying her features with a scowl. Mid-length blue hair and blonde roots- dyed, of course, a thin frame, and eyes the same colour as my bookkeeper, perhaps a bit darker. Her pants were ripped and her shirt had long sleeves, even in the heat of summer.

You could say she looked like a tramp.

"She's asleep already." Leaning back against a tree, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Want to know the whole story?"

I shrugged, staring at my human. _It doesn't matter, now that she's back._

"Yurie- my mamodo- and I were stopping for some rest when we noticed your book, and Sherry. We thought she was resting as well, but found out she was dead. As I said before, Yurie could sense that you and she were in love, and wanted to give you another chance. She never wanted to be King anyways- fighting just wasn't her thing. After the girl woke up, she changed into some of my clothes, since her dress was pretty much in pieces, and we began searching for you. She clung to your book day and night, it was obvious she wasn't going to let anything happen to it." She paused, opening her cerulean orbs and catching my gaze. "That all happened two days ago. Yesterday morning, when we started out after breaking, she sort of hinted that she wasn't doing too well- asking about any side-effects to her revival and such. Not soon after that, she was out. I wasn't going to just sit around and wait for her to get better… I knew the longer we stayed in one place, the farther away you would go- I never dreamed we'd find you this quickly."

_That explains why she was carrying her… And her change of attire._

"She's such a beautiful lady…" Selina smiled tenderly, yet there was sadness in her features. "You're very lucky."

I scrutinized her, biting my tongue. _Why is she saying THAT? _"I have everything under control now. You can continue on your way."

"About that…" _This can't be good._ "I was wondering if I would be able to stay with you. There's… a certain someone I'm sure you'll meet up with, and I have some business to take care of." _Great. A weakling like her is JUST what I need._

"No."

"I believe the decision should be up to Sherry."

"No," I repeated, knowing that if it were up to her, Selina would be staying.

"Why not?"

"Because." _Stupid girl._

"Tell me."

"No." _Why won't she shut up?_

She huffed a breath, glaring at me. "If you think I'm too weak, I beg to differ. I-"

"Alright, _fine,_" I growled, crossing my arms. "Just don't bother _me_."

_She had better be all she thinks she is._

* * *

**NOTE: Don't worry, Brago. She is.**

**Selina POV next chapter- and Sherry starts getting better! Wooh!**

**A bit of foreshadowing this chapter. Yes, both of our heroines have some rather tragic backgrounds… May seem Mary-Sue-ish, but hey. Does make for some wonderful angst, no? **


	6. Brago

**NOTE: Already on chapter six! I would have updated last night, but my Zatch Bell DVD came in the mail! It had "Sherry's Rhapsody of Life" on it, so I watched it about five times. Teehee. I love the ending… With a passion. A _burning_ passion.**

**Own Zatch Bell, I do not. Nor Yoda.**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Brago**

_Selina POV_

The demon wasn't exactly what I had expected. I didn't imagine him to be Prince Charming or something of the like, but he did seem a little on the… _cold_ side. _Well, perhaps he's different around Sherry. _

Glancing over at the girl, I noticed that the flush on her face had softened, and she was no longer trembling. "She appears to be getting better," I said to Brago, who was leaning against the tree next to me. He said nothing, but gave a stiff nod of his head. I bit my tongue, studying him. Burning red irises were barely visible in his eyes, black markings on the top and bottom. His lips were set into a frown, hiding razor-sharp teeth; his skin was pale and grey. _Hmm… _His attire was a black shirt over fishnet and pants of the same fur as the cape that covered Sherry's body. _He's just a giant puffball with lots of eye make-up._ I laughed softly, and his gaze shot towards me.

"What's so funny?" His voice was raspy, just enough to be menacing.

"Nothing," I replied, looking up at the sky, beginning to turn purple with the sunset. A few wisps of gentle clouds could be seen on the horizon, going down with the sun. Breathing deep, I savored the unique forest smell, mingled with the freshness of the creek nearby.

We had stayed in the same resting spot all day, letting Sherry regain her strength. She had woken up once, and pulled the book away from Brago, clutching it near her chest as she drifted back off. She was extremely protective of the thing- as was to be expected. In a way, it made _me_ feel guilty for how I had always kept Yurie's in my backpack until needed. I sighed. _No need to linger on that now. She's gone…_ I was, in a sense, happy that she was- she never wanted to battle in the first place.

"Brago." My eyes didn't move from the sky, but I could feel his staring at me. "Yurie and I fought once, with a mamodo named Zofis- and his bookkeeper, Koko."

"What about it?" he asked in a rather bored tone.

"Before they launched their first attack, they asked about you; they're looking to find you. Any reason why?"

He huffed a breath. "I already knew they were trying to find us, as we've been trying to find _them_. Koko and Sherry were previously acquainted."

"Is that all?" _There's got to be an incentive._

"Yes."

As it had many other times, the conversation I started with the dark mamodo drifted to an awkward end- awkward for me, at least. _There's something he's not telling me… I can feel it. I'll talk to Sherry about it some other time._

Finally breaking my gaze away from the shadowing sky, I rummaged around in my knapsack until I found the canteen, taking a few sips. It was running dry, so I stood, stretching. Quietly walking to the brook, I refilled the bottle, and then sat down by the waters edge. Pulling off my shoes and pushing up my pants, I stuck my feet down in the icy liquid, smiling at the relief. I had ran so much since I found Yurie, that calluses had formed on the sides of my feet and heels, from where blisters had been.

"What are you doing?" I glanced up and saw Brago standing beside me, scowling as usual.

"Just relaxing. Is there something wrong with that?" I turned back to the river, watching a few small fish swim by. "Besides, I thought you didn't want me to bother you."

"I don't."

"Then why are you bothering _me?_" I smirked to myself as he made no reply. A few moments of silence passed, and jumped slightly when he did speak.

"I'm afraid your putrid feet might kill all the fish." I gritted my teeth at his insult, and folded my arms.

"And what condition do you suppose _your_ feet are in?" I growled, motioning to them.

He once again said nothing, this time walking away. I knew I hadn't won, though. He'd get me back… Eventually.

Pulling my 'putrid feet' out of the creek, Idried them on the soft grass, not bothering to put my shoes back on. One could hardly call them shoes anyways; they were so tattered and worn. _I can buy some more in the next town we end up in._

I had a strong sense of confidence in Brago; he was the strongest and the most focused mamodo I had seen yet, and his eyes burned with a passion for two things- the claim to King, and Sherry.

I was almost positive he didn't know how his emotions for her were clear, but every time he fixed his orbs upon her, everything was obvious. He had pulled his hand away when she'd taken it after first being reunited, undoubtedly not wanting to show any gestures of love in public.

It was odd to imagine someone as threatening as him with her- and yet, if I really thought about it, it wasn't. Even in their body language they were very much alike- aloof and determined, not letting anything stand in their way.

_A love between a mamodo and a human… Who would have thought?_

* * *

**NOTE: It's late. Really late. And I'm tired as all get out. –le sigh- And no, that's not an excuse. I'm just sharing. :)**

**Next chapter will be MUCH more interesting, since Sherry'll be narrating, AND will be back in action. This was a filler chapter, giving some time to our favourite bookkeeper to regain her strength.**


	7. Training

**NOTE: Hmm… I wish I've seen more episodes with Sherry and Brago. And I wish I knew all the Japanese names and stuff. Anyone care to send me a detailed list? X3 I know that it's Zophise instead of Zofis, and Gash instead of Zatch… And I think Burago and Sherie instead of Brago and Sherry. Meh. I like Brago and Sherry better.**

**Zatch Bell- not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Training**

_Sherry POV_

I let out a soft grunt and wrapped Brago's cape around me tighter than it already was. _What kind of fur IS this, anyways? _Opening my eyes, I looked up at the demon, who was watching the sunrise. Selina was asleep beside him, facing away.

Brago's gaze turned to me, and I smiled softly. "Look who's finally up," he muttered in a bored tone, and I knew he was ready to get back in action.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking," I replied sarcastically, sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"We need to train today, and make sure you can still cast the spells."

"Hmmph. Like I'd ever forget how to do that." Standing, I raised my arms and stretched. _I really do feel great… Just needed some rest, I suppose._

"The girl is insisting on staying with us. Apparently she has some sort of business to finish with someone she believes we'll meet up with."

"Well, I have no problem with it. She did save my life, you know."

"It was her _mamodo_ that saved your life." _Why does he have to be so contrary?_

"Selina _allowed _her to. So stop making excuses and get over it."

Brago frowned deeper and turned to the girl, shaking her awake. "Get up. We're going to train today."

She yawned and did as he said, smiling at me. "Glad to see you're up and going!"

"See Brago?" I commented, "At least _someone_ around here cares how I'm doing."

He scowled and got on his feet, grabbing his cape. I let the corners of my lips turn up in a smirk at his silence. _It's wonderful to be back with him… Even IF he hasn't changed a bit._

Clutching the black book tightly, I glanced around. "Let's move a little deeper into the forest. It should be a pretty secluded area, perfect for casting spells."

"Sherry." Brago eyed me warily. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I feel fine, healthier than I have in a long while." I began to walk forward, followed by the dark mamodo, and then Selina. I was happy that she would be traveling with us, which surprised even myself. I had always considered myself alone in the world, especially after Koko had been entrapped by Zofis.

My eyes fell to the ground, memories flooding my mind… _I was never good enough… Never good enough for mother… Or Koko. She saved me, and I will save her…_

_No matter what, I will._

"Sherry." My head shot up at the sound of Brago's voice. "This area will do."

I nodded, and opened the spellbook. My thoughts of the past had caused it to glow, an aura produced by human emotion. "Aim towards that boulder," I commanded, deciding to start off with the first spell.

"_Reis!"_

Suddenly, Brago turned his arm and shot the ball of blueish-purple gravity right by Selina, who shrieked and jumped to the side. "What the heck was _that_ for?" she cried, pointing a finger at him.

"Testing your reflexes," he replied matter-of-factly. "If you're going to travel with _us_, you'll be using them."

I blinked a few times, and then agreed. "Always be on your guard. I'm sure you know that, having had a mamodo."

Selina acquiesced, pushing a strand of blue hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about me. Go on."

"Now, Brago, if you would be so kind to hit the boulder this time." Bracing myself, I went for a more powerful spell. "_Gravirei!" _

With a crushing force, the rock crumbled into dust, nothing against the intense gravity. _This is what Zofis is in for... He is going to pay- one thing I will NOT fail at. No matter what. _Iwiped away a tearbefore calling out another spell, hardly drained at all of energy. I had enough emotion, enough pain to keep me going as long as I needed to… Until the end- until we won, and the fight for King was over.

_And we ARE going to win this battle… No one will stand in my way. Not Zofis, not Zatch… _

_No one._

* * *

**NOTE: We actually get to see a BATTLE next chapter! Wooh!**


	8. Proving Her Worth

**NOTE: You know what's hard? Making up mamodo names and powers. It's annoyingly hard. It shouldn't be, but it is. I'm going to stop now, before I go into a rant… Which I'm prone to do. Eh. I decided on cosmic, just because.**

**Zatch Bell, not mine. Makoto Raiku, 'tis his. Lucky lucky lucky not fair. –sigh-**

**Chapter Eight- Proving Her Worth**

* * *

_Brago POV_

If Selina was anything, it was an annoyance.

Sherry, of course, was the whole reason I allowed her to stay with us. _If she hadn't needed a friend so much, that blue-haired tramp would have hit the road a long time ago._

Walking silently through the forest, I glanced over my shoulder at the girl, who was taking up the rear of our 'line.' It consisted of my human, book ready in hand, then me, and then Selina. "Hurry up," I commanded, before turning back and watching straight ahead.

Thrusting my fists into the pockets of my pants, I began to think of ways to ditch the woman. There weren't any solutions I could come up with that would leave Sherry content. Huffing a breath, I shook my head. _As long as she's happy, I suppose. Sooner or later, I'll be rid of this place and its pathetic inhabitants…_

_Which means the bookkeeper as well._

Scowling, I pondered the condition for what seemed the first time. _If I'm King, I should be able to travel between the two worlds… And if I'm not-_ I stopped my musings, mentally kicking myself. Of course I was going to be King, there was no 'if' about it.

"Brago?" My head shot up at the sound of my name, and I found Sherry looking back at me.

"Yes?"

She reached up and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, expression nonchalant. "Do you sense any enemies nearby?"

I paused, and could, indeed, feel the presence of an opponent. "It's not strong, or weak. They probably know we're here- so prepare for a battle at any time." I glared at Selina, and she quickened her pace, knowing what I was about to say.

"What do I do, while you two are fighting?" she asked, running until she was by Sherry's side. _Hmmph. Stupid girl, figure it out by yourself._

"Hmm… You know, I hadn't really thought about that," she replied, and I rolled my eyes. "Cheer us on, I suppose!" She smiled, and locked her eyes with mine. "What do you think Brago?"

"I think you should have considered more of the cons of having _her_ around, other than the pros."

"You always have something nice to say, don't you?" Selina commented sarcastically. "Why can't you be nice, just for once?"

"'Nice' isn't exactly in my vocabulary." I swapped looks with Sherry, and a small smirk fell onto her lips. _It's good to have her back, however much a nuisance she might be. _We hadn't had much time to ourselves since she was revived obviously, so we hadn't discussed what happened before she died. She'd spoken that three-word confession, the 'I love you' that I'd give anything not to have heard. I truly, honestly, _completely_ didn't want her to love me, but there was no use going to change the human heart- or what was in my own. I couldn't deny that I felt for her, I had changed since being sent to the human world.

The transformation was, in a word, horrible. I despised mankind, _loathed_ their race, yet here I was, my heart exposed for one of the species- and even worse, my bookkeeper.

_I'll never hear the end of it when I get back._

"They're getting closer," I said, alert to every movement, every single _breath_ that was taken. I noticed that Selina was still walking by Sherry, and if she called a spell it would go straight through the girl. Grabbing her arm, I wrenched her out of the way, forcing her behind me. "Stay back," I warned, and she nodded. "Just try and keep out of the way. I don't want a weakling like _you_ getting our book burned."

She sighed, and rather exaggeratedly at that. "I _won't_, so don't fret about me."

_I could care less about you._ Biting my tongue, I raised my arm in preparation for an attack. "Any moment now-"

As if on cue, a blast of light shot in my direction, and sidestepped it with ease. "You'll have to do better than that," I hissed as a man stepped out of the brush, holding an ivory-colored spellbook. He was followed by a childish mamodo about half his height.

"Ha!" he replied, running a hand through his light green hair. "You haven't seen nothing yet! Xavier, a spell!"

Before his keeper could call one, however, Sherry had opened the book and was shouting my first spell.

"_Reis!"_ The ball of gravity zoomed towards the enemy, knocking over the demon. Xavier only chuckled.

"Such a puny attack, wait 'till you see this! Let's go, Farent! _Bekaor!_" Out of the mamodo's hand came a burst of tiny light beams, hurtling towards us. I started to dodge the attack, but realized that the rays were splitting- heading for both Sherry and me! Throwing myself in her direction, I managed to pull her to the ground just in time to miss the spell. She gasped as the book flew from her hands and landed on the ground several feet away- then picked up by Xavier.

"Hmmph. It's too bad isn't it, Farent? I was actually hoping for a real fight," he said arrogantly. Farent began to laugh, and I lunged at him, pinning him to the ground with my legs and throwing punches into any available flesh. Xavier tried to cast a light to burn my book with, but couldn't get the book in a position that it would light without the spell being blocked by my body. Suddenly, a fist rammed into his stomach, and he fell to the ground in pain, dropping the spellbook. None other than Selina grabbed it.

"Son of a gun," she muttered, handing the book back to Sherry with a pleased smile. "Finish him off."

"I've got you right where I want you." Smirking, I didn't move off of Farent's trembling and bloody body as she called the finishing attack.

"_Giganoreis!"_

That was the end of that. No more Farent, no more ivory book. And for once, I was thankful Selina had tagged along. She was still annoying, of course…

Just a little less now.

* * *

**NOTE: That was a… bad ending. Meh. But I liked it… In a way.**

**That makes sense, mmhmm.**

**Selina POV next chapter! Should be interesting- she and Sherry have a girl's day out! And in Chapter Ten- well, you'll see. :)**


	9. A Girl's Day Out

**NOTE: Aah, Chapter Nine! I had a lot of fun writing this one… What more can I say? Sherry might be a little out of character, but then again, I don't particularly think so. Hmm.**

**I don't own Zatch Bell. It really sucks for me.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- A Girl's Day Out**

_Selina POV_

_Flames... Red, white, orange, burning fire..._

_And darkness. So utterly dark, it's impossible to see, and you begin to go crazy at the lack of the sense. Midnight doesn't compare to this, this... Crazy, corroded tone, not even considered a colour._

_Then the two meet... The flames bright against the cold background of black, creating a hellish sort of appearance._

_Suddenly, they begin to close in. All around is a burning turmoil, and then--_

_Nothing is left._

I screamed as my eyes hastily opened, sitting up in the bed and trying to calm my racing heart. _It was just a bad dream... Just a nightmare._ Blinking, it took me a few moments to recognize my surroundings. _No doubt Sherry and Brago heard that shriek... Maybe they won't come in here to check on me. I don't want to appear any more of a weakling than I already do... Especially to the mamodo._

After we had won the battle with Xavier and Farent, we'd walked the three or so miles to the nearest town, and had Sherry's butler Jii pick us up in none other than a _limo_. I hadn't realized Sherry was wealthy; she seemed so... Uncaring of it.

_Hmmph. And here I am, trying to sleep in a hotel in the middle of a strange town that's in the middle of nowhere. Lovely._

"Selina?" Sherry turned on the lamp beside the bed, cringing at the light. "Are you alright?"

I sighed. _Better her than Brago. _"I'm fine."

"I thought I heard you scream." She sat down beside me on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding them there with her arms.

"You did... Really, I'm alright," I added at her worried expression. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to fret about, I promise." _Nothing for YOU to fret about, anyways._

"Well... Okay." She gave a soft smile, though the saddened look was prominent in her eyes. It was always there, no matter what kind of mood she was in. _She's been through something traumatic, I know... But Brago won't tell me anything, and I don't want to ask her about it... That might be the only way of getting any information, though. Yet- perhaps it's best that I remain naive on that subject._

"Tell you what," she said after a few minutes, "tomorrow, let's have a girl's day out."

"What?" I rubbed my eyes slightly, trying to get the sleep out. I could already tell I wasn't going to doze off again anytime that night.

"I've been to this town before; it's got some really great stores and cafes. We can take a day off of battling and just have some fun. We're near a beach too, so afterwards we could take a walk along the shore or something."

"I, eh..." I couldn't help but give in. "Sounds good to me. But- I'll just look, you can shop. I don't have much money, anyways."

"That doesn't matter! I've got enough for both of us, and Jii can always help us out- there's got to be a bank somewhere in this town he can withdraw from. Besides, you deserve something for what you did yesterday. Without you... Brago wouldn't be here right now."

"Where _is_ Brago?" I asked, glancing around the dimly lit room. _This is only a suite; he's got to be in here somewhere._

"He doesn't sleep much; he's out wandering around."

"You don't worry when he does that?"

Sherry looked at me a moment before laughing, shaking her head. "I thought you would've figured it out by now. Brago can take care of himself, and I have no qualms with him doing what he wants- for the most part. I always keep his book with me, so as long as he doesn't get himself killed, it's fine."

"Oh." I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks. "I see." _I should've known._

"So..." Sherry blinked a few times before continuing. "What was your dream about?"

"I... Don't remember, honestly," I lied, shifting my weight. "Guess it wasn't that bad, then."

She yawned and stretched her arms, standing from the bed. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep; it's almost two in the morning. What time do you want up?"

I shrugged. "Whenever."

Nodding, she turned out the light. I could hear her climb into her own bed and let out a long sigh, not moving. She had been so tired after the battle... _The books take a lot out of you, feeding on your own emotion... Another con to this competition. What kind of a king would allow for something like this, anyways? They must be strict, or simply cold-hearted... _I bit my lip gently, letting my head fall back on the lumpy pillow. _If Brago wins, he won't let these feuds continue..._

_Will he?_

* * *

Morning came much too soon- though it would have, even if I'd slept all day. Brago was back, and in a horrible mood- moreso than usual. "You're doing _what_?" he hissed as Sherry explained that we were going out, smoothing out the skirts of the dress Jii had brought when he'd picked us up. It was a beautiful lilac colour, with a jewel in the middle of the collar and a full skirt. It was exactly the same as the one she'd worn when Yurie and I revived her- though it looked much better without the tears and bloodstains. 

"For heaven's sake, Brago, don't have a cow," I commented, tugging on my sleeves and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "It's just one day; it won't kill you to relax a little."

"You stay out of this," he muttered, and turned towards his bookkeeper. "Fine. But tomorrow, we're back to battling and strict training. Understood?"

"Yeah, Brago, I've got it. Now come on, Selina, let's go." I smiled and followed her out the door, the demon trailing a few paces behind. "Just meet us at the beach around two thirty or so; I don't care what you do 'till then."

Brago didn't reply, only crossed his arms and gave a little_ hmmph_.

_Hmm... He and Sherry don't exactly act like lovers... Then again, they haven't had much time to themselves._ _I'll let them have the beach tonight, and go for a walk somewhere else myself._

"Well?" Sherry asked as we exited the hotel and walked onto the sidewalk, "Where shall we go first?"

"I have no idea where we are or where anything is, so it's your choice." Clasping the straps of my knapsack with both hands, I knew I wasn't going to buy much. _It's far too hard to find long sleeves in summer. _"You've been here before, anyways."

"Have fun," Brago said in a bored tone, before walking off in the opposite direction. I let out a laugh, shaking my head.

"Let's just walk and see what we find," the blonde suggested, and I obliged.

There weren't many people crowding the streets- of course, it _was _a Tuesday, so most adults were at work and children at school. _School... Now THERE'S something I miss. But it's best I don't go now... They wouldn't accept the-_

My thoughts were interrupted as my stomach let out a long growl, and I seemed to just realize how hungry I was. "Something to eat sounds good," I mused, grinning. She agreed and pointed out a quaint little restaurant on the corner- a coffee shop, by the appearance.

As we entered the building I found my assumption to be correct. The walls were a light brown, matching the fabric on the seats and carpet. It had, in all, a homely feel, especially with the aroma of fresh bread in the air. Hardly audible music played from speakers attached to the ceiling, and it sounded vaguely like Megumi- I couldn't tell, it was so light. In the corner was a woman in a business suit, sipping from a mug and reading the paper, a frown on her face. By the window was an old man, no food or paper in front of him; he was simply watching the world go by.

We ordered our food to go, each of us getting a bagel and a cup of coffee, scarfing it down while sitting on a bench placed right outside the cafe. "It's a nice day," I commented, trying to start up a little conversation.

"It is," she replied, taking a drink. "A little cooler than it has been... September will be here in a few weeks, and then it should be more comfortable weather."

"Mmhmm." I finished my bagel with a content sigh. "I've been thinking... I'll leave you and Brago to the beach tonight."

Sherry didn't respond for a moment, and was obviously lost in thought. "Alright," she said after a while, "I'd like that. But at least stay for part of the afternoon." I nodded.

"I will." Standing, I scanned the area, spotting a clothing store down several yards. "Shall we go there?"

"Perfectly fine with me!" I began to walk, and she followed suit.

The building offered a cool relief from the sun, and we stayed there for at least an hour. It was medium sized, but had lots of selection- and we tried on everything we liked. After putting on a whole outfit, we would model around the hallway of the dressing room in an exaggerated fashion, striking poses and making those big-eyed pouty faces. It was wonderful to have Sherry in a state of happiness, though sometimes she would seem far off.

As I searched through a rack for the umpteenth time, I came upon an item I was positive hadn't been there before- and it was nothing short of awesome. "Sherry, come here!" I almost squealed, trying to contain laughter. "Look at this!"

She seemed just as amused as I was, and rushed me to the fitting room. "Try it on, try it on!" After locking the door, I held up the skirt in the mirror, beaming. _Brago will kill me if he sees me wearing this._ It was none other than a skirt, but not just any sort of skirt- a _fur_ skirt. A fur that looked _exactly_ like the kind of his cape and pants.

Slipping it over my jeans, I couldn't help but love it. Walking out to show it to Sherry, she smiled. "Priceless... Absolutely priceless."

* * *

We ended up getting about ten things, and Sherry purchased all of them. I tried to talk her out of some of the clothing, but she insisted that she pay. "You saved my life, and this is the least I can do." Her face then turned slightly dark. "Without you allowing your mamodo to heal me... I would never see him again, or get the chance to- Nevermind." She looked away as I tried to catch her eyes. "We're here to have fun today! I know of a great place for lunch, if you're ready to eat again." 

"Okay," I said, still wondering about what she'd caught herself saying. _There's something she doesn't want me to know... But, I guess we're even on that sort of thing._

At the store, I tried to talk her into buying a pretty swimsuit bikini, which consisted of a purple thin-strapped top and a bottoms with a sheer purple tie-on cover that came mid-thigh. She refused, though, claiming that she didn't want to buy anything quite so revealing. So, instead, she bought a modest, lilac one-piece swimsuit with a skirt to pull over it, that reaced a little above her knees. She'd also gotten a sunhat, and the rest was mine, much to my dislike. I hated accepting the gifts from her, it made me feel... Well, bad.

I'd acquired the lovely Brago-skirt, as we called it, and a grey tank top and skirt to go with it. Fortunately, they had some nifty looking sleeves that attached in the back, with places to stick your arms through. I was surprised they had them in summer, but they _were _lightweight and went with any outfit. _The joys of shopping, no? _The other clothing consisted of a pair of non-ripped jeans, some black pants, a pair of shorts, and a long-sleeved layering shirt (that one wore under short-sleeves during the winter- or in my case, any season).

"Thank you so much, Sherry," I said, and threw my arms around her. "You're a great friend." She stiffened slightly on the word 'friend,' but then relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thank _you_, Selina. You're one of the only friends I ever had, and there's nothing I can do to repay you." She smiled and pulled back, tears in the corners of her azure orbs. "You can only buy so many things with money, and companions are not one of them."

I blinked once or twice before agreeing, realizing what she said was true. _All of the friends I used to have... They are nothing compared to her. Even though I know she's been through some horrible things, she has such a drive that keeps her going... Something most people don't have, and I admire it. And yet, that sadness that always lingers in her eyes... I fear it will never go away._

* * *

**NOTE: WHY does Selina always wear long sleeves? WHEN will we get some SherryBrago fluff? WHO does Selina want revenge on? WHAT will happen at the beach? Find out! On the next installment of "Imaginary!"**

**Heh. Had to do that, no? You only find out two of those, next chapter though. And we get SherryBrago fluff! Yaay!**


	10. Chocolate

**NOTE: Lalala, we get fluff this chapter! The first bit is in Selina's POV, but it switches to Sherry's for the fluffy stuff. I'm not sure if I'll have her narrate the next chapter or Brago.**

**And, in response to a review- this sort of IS a love triangle. -grabs BragoOC haters who began to walk away- NOTHING will happen between Selina and Brago, kay? She wants it to at times, and there will be a few hints, but Brago won't allow for it. He loves Sherry, and Sherry loves him.**

**I'm actually thinking about pairing Selina with Kiyo, but it'll be near the end of the story. I'd REALLY like your input on that pairing, so tell me what you think in a review. :) Just a yay or nay would be fine.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten- Chocolate**

_Selina POV_

As we walked towards the beach, I noticed flyers up for a concert of some band I had never heard of. Sherry asked if I was interested in going, but I said I didn't. "Besides, most people will be at the concert, so you and Brago will have the beach to yourselves."

"Hmm... I suppose so," she said, sipping on her soda. We remained silent for the rest of the trip, and when we arrived, took the time to change into some more appropriate clothes. There was a small shop with stalls built for such times, and a bar that served ice-cold drinks and snacks. It was only about two in the afternoon, and Brago hadn't yet showed up. There weren't, as I had assumed, many people walking around, but there were enough to call it a busy day. I overheard several families talking about the upcoming concert, and could see the band setting up in the far distance, on the east side of the coast.

Sherry put on her swimsuit and skirt, while I decided to wear the Brago-skirt, tank top, and black sleeves. Stepping out of the changing stall, I waited a moment for her to lather up in sunscreen, not bothering to use any myself. When we finally exited the building, Brago was standing a few yards away, arms crossed in a nonchalant fashion. "Brago!" Sherry called, waving. He casually looked over at us, but his crimson irises dilated to almost invisible when seeing his bookkeeper- and, probably, my skirt.

"What the _crap_ are you _wearing_?" he rasped as we approached, and I couldn't stifle a giggle.

"Which one of us?" I inquired in a pleased manner, smirking.

"The both of you." His pupils returned to normal, and Sherry smiled.

"This is called a _swimsuit_, Brago. You wear it when you swim or sunbathe." Glancing down at my skirt, her smile widened. "And _that_ is something we knew you'd simply love."

I twirled around and struck a pose, watching happily as he grimaced. "I don't know why I even agreed to come here."

"I'll be right back," his keeper said, and strode over to the snack bar and shop, neither of us knowing what she was up to.

I sat down on the warm sand, and Brago followed suit. "Well?" he asked after a moment, in a bored tone.

"Well, what?" I muttered, laying back and folding my hands behind my head. _Such a peaceful day... Doubt I'll have many more of these, tagging along with the demon and his partner._

"Aren't you going to run around half-naked like the rest of the humans?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. He was right about 'half-naked,' though. "I'm... Not much of a swimsuit wearer."

"Hmmph. Maybe you're just too self-conscious."

"Is that right?" _I don't feel like arguing right now. And... I was telling the truth._

"Yes, that's right." Sniffling, I rolled over a few times until I was right beside him. "Aren't _you_ burning up?"

"No." That's all he said, and I didn't push it. _Better have him in a good mood for tonight with-_

"I'm back!" Sherry sat down in front of us, rolling out a beach towel to her side and tossing one at me. Held in her other hand was a small bag, and out of it she pulled a bucket and shovel, much like a kid would use.

"Planning on building a sand castle?" I inquired playfully as I spread out the towel, crawling onto it.

"Yes, actually," she replied, and handed me the plastic shovel. "I was hoping you would help."

I laughed, and Brago rolled his eyes- yet remained silent. "Why not? I haven't done this since I was a child..." Getting to my knees, Sherry and I began to form our mansion, occasionally leaving to retrieve some wet sand. The mamodo payed us no attention, and simply sat there- meditating, perhaps? _Selina would meditate to heal her wounds... But can other mamodos do that too?_

After finishing our sand creation- if you could even call it that- we observed the band finishing their makeshift stage, a crowd already formed around it. "Sure you don't want to go?" the blonde asked, but I declined again.

"I was thinking about leaving soon, anyways... Won't be that long until sunset, and I'd like to take a nice, long walk back to the hotel."

"Alright." Sherry touched my shoulder thankfully. "If you get hungry, just order room service and put in on the bill."

I nodded, and stood, waving. "Bye, see you tonight."

"Bye."

As I started off, a gentle breeze began to blow, and I inhaled slowly, holding my breath. _I hope it goes well with them..._

* * *

_Sherry POV_

I simply lay on the sand for a good while after Selina left, drifting in and out of sleep. I meant to bring up our relationship to Brago, but was waiting for the opportune moment.

When the sun just began to set on the horizon, the concert started, and the music drifted all across the coast. Glancing over at Brago, I sat up, and pulled a bar of chocolate out of my bag. I had been craving it all day- I wanted to save it until later, but I couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

As I unwrapped the foil covering the delicacy, the mamodo's eyes caught my own. His expression was neutral, but I knew he was wondering about the food. "Want some?" I asked, breaking off a chunk. _He'll hate it, but why not?_

Hesitantly, he took the piece and sniffed it, scowling. "What the heck _is_ this?" Taking a small nibble, I watched in entertainment as his eyes widened slightly, and couldn't tell if he liked it or not. "It's disgusting." When he threw the rest of the sweet on the ground, I sighed, letting the portion in my mouth melt. _Such a waste..._

"_Nothing_ compares to chocolate. You _must_ like it a little."

He didn't reply, but I could have sworn I saw the corner of his lip turn up into a smirk. However, the motion was over as quick as it had happened, so I wasn't completely sure if it was real or a trick of my imagination.

A slower song began to fill the air, as the sun was halfway hidden by the vast ocean. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. "Sherry." His voice was softer than normal, and he stared straight into the horizon.

"Yes?" I already had a good idea of what this conversation would be about.

"Before you died, you said-"

"-that I loved you," I finished, and could feel the heat of a blush forming on my cheeks. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and my words came out as only a whisper. "And... I still mean it." Biting my tongue, I nervously awaited his response. There were so many things that could happen, several of which would permanently affect our relationship for the rest of the battle. _Oh, God..._

He was silent for what felt an eternity, and when I was sure I couldn't take it all any longer, he spoke. "I know." Fixing his eyes on mine, I involuntarily moved closer, every thought in my mind incoherent. "I don't want it, but I can't deny it."

A wave of relief came over me, and I couldn't help but smile gently. He had, in his own words, confessed what I longed to hear. "Brago..." I murmured, and let my lips brush against his. He didn't return it at first, but then allowed his emotion to take over, for perhaps the first time since we'd became partners in the mamodo battle.

I gasped slightly as his tongue slipped into my mouth, but immediately welcomed the sensation. His teeth were razor sharp, and I had to be careful as I returned the action, softly uttering his name.

This was _much_ better than chocolate.

* * *

**NOTE: Hee. That was fun. More fluff scenes will pop up as the story progresses... I'm thinking about twenty-five to thirty chapters, maybe?**

**Oh. And don't forget, tell me what you think about the SelinaKiyo pairing:)**


	11. The Deepest Thoughts

**NOTE: Meh. This would be another filler chapter. They are boring at parts, but critical to the story- as they tend to give you information. There is a little bit of fluff, though. :)**

**I plan on having the last battle for mamodo King be between Brago and Zatch, and that's how Kiyo and Selina meet up. I also planning on her being one of the kids that used to pick on him.**

**I took a little poetic license on some parts of this chapter; mainly dealing with the mamodo kingship and how Zofis was back on their world. I felt like he was a character that was evil all the time, not just on Earth when trying to battle for the right of King.**

**I don't own Zatch Bell, don'tcha know?**

**MEH. For some reason, the ruler thing won't wor, anymore, so it'll just be a '--' instead.**

**--**

**Chapter Eleven- The Deepest Thoughts**

_Brago POV_

Perhaps the perfect example of irony would be my emotions. I loved that woman, and I hated the fact that I loved her. _I'd say that's irony._

It was a silent walk back to the hotel room, moonlight and a few streetlamps lighting our way. Sherry seemed quite pleased with the outcome of the evening, and would occasionally glance down at me. However, all throughout everything, a dark hurt resided in her azure orbs, a newer addition to her features. _That wasn't there a few days ago... _Realization snapped. _It must be because of what happened- with her death and revival..._

Biting my tongue until it drew blood (which wasn't hard with my razor-sharp teeth), I let out a breath and observed the calm streets, one or two peopled roamed about, all in an apparent hurry to arrive wherever their destination was. _Hmmph, why are humans always in such a rush?_

"Something wrong?" I felt my irises grow smaller in a bit of a jump, my bookkeeper's voice jerking me from my thoughts. _I wish she wouldn't do that. _"You seem annoyed."

"Why do your kind have to fret so much?" I scowled in reply, and she shrugged.

"It's just the way we are, I suppose. Most have jobs, and families to go home to..." Her words grew distance, and I knew she was remembering her painful childhood. "Most..." Sighing, she stared at the ground, saying no more until we stood outside the hotel door. "This race is hard for you to understand, and so is yours to me. Why do you come here in the first place- why couldn't you just pick a King and be done with it?"

I didn't reply, wondering the question myself. _They only gave us a spellbook and said we needed a human counterpart... Why didn't the King just let his offspring take the throne? It's been this way for thousands of years... _"I have no knowledge of our purpose of fighting for King on Earth," I admitted after a long moment of thought, "and I doubt they'll ever tell us the reasoning."

"I..." She locked eyes with me, unease obvious. "I'm glad you came, though..." A gentle blush crept onto her cheeks, and she quickly turned around and walked in the door. I smirked, and followed her into the middle-class building, the secretary giving a half-hearted 'good evening.'

As we entered our room, Selina was sitting on the bed eating some sort of disgusting looking food, blankly watching the TV screen. "Ah, I see you ordered pizza," Sherry commented, and the tramp nodded.

"Want a piece?" she offered, and my human sat down beside her, grabbing a slice out of the box and taking a bite with obvious delight.

"How was your evening?" she asked through a mouthful, and I shook my head, throwing off my cloak and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Fine, and yours?"

Sherry gazed over at me and smiled secretively; I merely sat there and watched them devour the 'pizza.' _How the HECK can they eat that? It doesn't even LOOK edible._

"So, Brago, enjoy your time at the beach today?" Selina's inquiry was in a playful tone, and I was already beginning to become annoyed with the girl.

"Great," I murmured sarcastically, before grabbing my cape and starting to walk towards the door. "I'll be back later, I'm going to find something _I _can eat."

After exiting the building (with a strange look from the receptionist), I traveled in the opposite direction of the way we'd came, not wanting to end back up at the coastline. I hadn't actually planned on eating, but instead some thinking time for myself. There were so many unwanted emotions coursing through me the past week I thought I would burst; it was a thing I had never felt or experienced before.

_Out of everyone, it had to be Sherry... _Staring up at the black sky, I found the moon to be full and bright, stars shimmering as far as the eye could see. _Worst of all, a human being... The most pathetic creatures of all._

_No... Sherry isn't pathetic, and certainly not weak. There aren't any others who could have such a will as her, or who could face what we've had to stand up to._

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind of everything inside, but it was in vain. Nothing was making sense anymore, and I feared that it would come in the way of our battling. _Especially with Selina around now. She came in handy that one time, but who's to say she'll be unneeded for the rest of the fight- or even a disadvantage? With her hanging about, the enemy could decide to attack her- and her wounds would be our problem to deal with._

_And if she died... Sherry wouldn't live it down; she'd think it was her fault and try to jump off a dang bridge again. Tch, she's the only reason that piece of trash is staying with us. But... the girl has brought more happiness to Sherry than ever before- I've never seen her quite so happy. She could be the drive that keeps her going towards Koko, to never give up- to help a friend._

Exhaling with a slow grunt, I lowered my head and jammed my hands into my pockets. _Zofis was a creep in our world as well; I'm not surprised at all of what he's done to his bookkeeper. And for all the pain he's caused my own..._

_He will pay._

_--_

**NOTE: Gee, wasn't THAT an awesome freaking ending? -sarcasm- X3 Heavens. Brago is SUCH a tough POV to write in- as you've heard me say, and as you WILL hear me say. Grr. Curse Makoto Raiku for not having more Sherry and Brago action in the manga. Hee. I do like when his arm gets ripped off, though. It was crazy whe he just stuck it in his mouth and kept going. XD Half of you probably don't know what I'm talking about. So go buy the manga. -rushes you out door- But no, wait! -jerks you back in- Review first. :D -hears exaggerated sighs from audience- WHAT?**


	12. Revenge for Scars of the Past

**NOTE: MEH I HATE SCHOOL. –le sigh-**

**We get some good dirt in this chapter. X3**

**If you EVER need Zatch Bell/Konjiki no Gash Bell information, I suggest Wikipedia! They even have spell descriptions AND pictures!**

**--**

**Chapter Twelve- Revenge for Scars of the Past**

_Selina POV_

_Why does that dang mamodo have to be so mordant? _Biting my lip, I turned over in the bed and curled deeper into the snuggly covers. _At least he and Sherry had a nice evening together… Judging by that look she shot him, I guess everything went well._ Huffing a breath, I rubbed my eyes and sat up cross-legged, not sleepy in the least. I could hear Brago's bookkeeper slumbering soundly, and the said mamodo sat in the corner, watching her. He seemed almost zoned out, and I wondered if he, like Yurie, could meditate.

His red orbs glinted in the darkness as he turned his gaze towards me, probably realizing I had been observing him. I gave a little smile, though I doubt it was seeable. "What do you want?" he rasped, and I sighed dramatically.

"Nothing," I muttered as I fell back onto the pillow, "sorry to bother you."

A soft grunt came in reply, and then silence.

Rolling onto my stomach, I noticed the sleeve of my nightshirt had come up, and I ran my fingers over the skin, wincing- but not in pain. No, it was the memories that made me cringe…

"_Radom!" _

"_Akirina!_"

_With a blast of light, our attack hit Zofis' dead on, the impact causing both the spells to disintegrate. Yurie breathed deeply, and I knew she was restoring energy. Her emerald eyes shone brighter than anything I'd ever seen, never dimming._

_Koko gave a high-pitched laugh, placing a hand on her hip and shifting weight. "You really think that you can defeat US? Fools!"_

_Gripping tighter to my spellbook, I flinched. We had only one attack spell- the others were simply for health repair! The brunette was right; we had nothing to match up to their power._

"_Gigano Radom!" I screamed in horror as they attacked unexpectedly, and quickly tried to grab my mamodo-_

_Pain. Immense, burning, pain._

_I didn't focus on anything but escape as I held on to Yurie and ran, as hard and as fast as I possibly could out of the battle. My legs felt like they were going to fall off, but I kept going until I was absolutely sure we were away from Zofis and his partner._

"_Selina! Selina, what's wrong?" the demon asked as I leant against a tree, rubbing my arms and trying to soothe the ache. When I finally got the courage to look down at them, I gasped and adverted my eyes from the terrible fate._

Still grazing the burnt skin with my fingertips, I allowed a single tear to roll down my cheek. The battle had been only three weeks ago, yet everything was still crystal-clear in my mind.

Yurie, though she was a healing-type mamodo, couldn't mend the burns- she said they would repair on their own. I didn't understand why she couldn't just use a spell, but there was much I didn't know about her kind, and what sort of rules they had. Was it even allowable to heal a human?

_It will never be the same, even IF the scars disappear over time…_ Giving a little sniffle, I wiped away the salty liquid in my eyes and exhaled slowly. _I know it's irrational to be so self-conscious of them… Even to go so far as wear long sleeves in summer…_

_And that's why I MUST get revenge on that freak…_

_On that demon…_

_On Zofis._

_--_

**NOTE: SHORT chapter, but VERRRRRY important! I'm updating UUBER SOON, with a longer and more entertaining one. With, perhaps, a bit of SherryBrago fluff?**


	13. For Everything

**NOTE: EEE FLUFF. Hee. :D Just because. Ya know. I think BragoSherry is one of my favourite pairings of all time.**

**GUH. A friend was over last night, and she's completely traumatized my mind. We were watching Episode 5 of Zatch Bell, and she randomly asked, "If the hair on Brago's HEAD is like that, imagine how it would be in OTHER places!" Oh, gosh. Horrible, horrible, horrible.**

**And OOH SELINA'S GOT BURRRRNS. She didn't tell anyone 'coz she's self-conscious. And yah, there will be some complications- seeing as our two main heroines want revenge on the same mamodo. And Brago'll just be... -sweatdrop-**

**Icky. What a predicament our characters are in, eh? This should get interesting...**

**--**

**Chapter Thirteen- For Everything**

_Sherry POV_

"Sherry."

I groaned and buried myself deeper in the covers of the bed, knowing that Brago was going to want to train. It had just hit me exactly how tired I was- after dying, being revived, getting sick, and then spending a day shopping and on the beach.

"_Sherry_," that blasted demon persisted, this time shaking me once or twice.

"Shut up Brago, I'm trying to sleep!" I hissed, and began to roll over- but instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, holding me at eye level.

"I'm not staying here any longer. We're leaving, _now_."

"Hmmph, whatever." Sluggishly making my way to the bathroom, I noticed that Selina was already sitting on the edge of her mattress, appearing just as grumpy as I felt. _Why did he get her up before me? Or was she already awake..._ Huffing a breath, I took one glance in the mirror and adverted my eyes, not wanting to focus on my drowsy features.

After locking the door and turning on the air vent, I stepped into a nice, hot shower, washing away most of the tiredness. _There's nothing like a long, warm-_

"Sherry, hurry up in there!" My thoughts were interrupted by Brago giving a good knock on the door, and I ignored him best I could. _What the heck is IN to him this morning? Most days he's ready to get up and train, but I've never had him push me as much as today... _Pulling my hair back, I ended what _could_ have been a relaxing experience, quickly drying off and changing into my usual lilac dress.

"Good morning, Sherry," Selina said half-heartedly as I exited the bathroom, and I gave a little wave.

"Got everything packed?" I asked, picking up the black book and heading towards the door.

"Mmhmm." Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, the blue-haired girl stood; Brago led the way out of the suite. Not a word was spoken as we walked the semi-crowded streets of the city, heading east.

"Aren't we going to stop for breakfast?" Selina inquired, but after a glare from my mamodo, she remained quiet. _I'm used to going days without food... She'll be fine._

The weather was cloudy but warm as we continued on our way, the landscape anything but interesting. There were mostly fields of grass and weeds, a few trees scattered about here and there. Once or twice a few drops of rain would land on my face, but it never became a downpour. We took one or two rests, much to Brago's obvious dislike. _What in the WORLD is his problem? _As I sat on the ground cross-legged and observed him, I couldn't help but sigh in confusion. "What?" he snapped, and I shook my head.

"Nothing. You just seem... Grouchier than normal."

He didn't reply- and I didn't push him, going back to my thoughts. _Did something happen last night while I was asleep? Selina might have been involved; she's rather out of it today as well... _My eyes widened slightly, and I pushed that muse out of my head. _Nothing could have gone on between those two, Brago wouldn't allow it- nor would she. _

For some reason, that answer didn't comfort me.

--

Sunset came a little earlier than usual, a sign of the weather getting cooler. We'd traveled a relatively far distance since morning, and didn't plan to stop for the night. However, Selina was about to die of hunger, so we decided to take an hour or two to eat and possibly get in a little sleep.

Brago and I sat by the fire silently, while Selina was off looking for a source of water. Our surroundings had changed; it now was a forest. I assumed that there were woods on most sides of the city, save the coastline.

Scooting towards the dark mamodo, I caught his gaze and held it, tilting my head slightly. "You've been acting strange today, Brago," I commented, hoping Selina wouldn't intrude. "Is there something on your mind?"

It was a few moments before he responded, and when he did, I wasn't surprised. "It's her, Sherry. That tramp."

"What about her?" _I knew he didn't like her, but why would he act like this NOW, after she's already been with us? _

"I don't know." His statement sounded final, and I finally spoke what was bothering me.

"Nothing... _happened_ last night, did it?" _Oh, God, why did I ask THAT? Now he'll think I don't trust him..._

"No." He scrutinized me, and I tried not to let a blush escape onto my cheeks. "I wouldn't stand for that, and you know it."

I nodded, and laid my head on his shoulder, gasping softly when his arm wrapped around my waist. _Wasn't expecting that, of all things... _"Thank you..." I murmured, taking a deep breath, "For everything." Not sure how he would react, I placed a gentle kiss on his neck, smiling when his muscles tensed up. _He's never been touched in this way before... _Chill bumps arose on my skin as he forced my head up, covering my mouth with his own. As my eyes fluttered closed, I recalled the times he would carry me on his back, or protect me from a powerful spell. We'd been through much already, and no doubt there would be more- with or without our new companion.

"Brago," I whispered, pulling back, but only so much that our lips were no longer brushing. His breath was hot on my face, and I was about to lean in once more when a crash from behind us jolted me from intoxication.

Selina clambered out from behind some bushes, giving me just enough time to separate from Brago. "Perfect timing," I muttered, thoroughly annoyed. "Did you find the water?"

"Yes, I did." Pulling a canteen out of her pack, she appeared rather proud of herself. "There's a river close nearby." She sat down on the other side of the demon, which made me a tad more irritated, for some reason. _Why is this bothering me so much? _

Shaking my head, I tried to ignore the motion, taking a swig of water from the bottle. _I guess we're all feeling odd today._

**_--_**

**NOTE: Mehh. So much OOC it's not funny. -goes into dunce corner and pouts-**

**But there was FLUFF! So it made up for it. Hee. Brago POV next. A battle, I believe- and just a LITTLE bit off fluffyness. Don't expect lots every chapter. That would be TOO uncharacteristic. And, in Selina's POV, after the next chapter... We'll get a surprise. -hands out GO BRAGO slurpies and shirts-**

**Selina... Isn't supposed to be a static character. Sometimes you'll love her, and other times you'll wanna beat the living CRAP out of her.**


	14. Unwanted

**NOTE: Meh. I had auditions for our school play today (we're doing "Little Shop of Horrors"). I sang "Gravity" from Wolf's Rain... Mmm. I think I did alright.**

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter. **

**--**

**Chapter Fourteen- Unwanted**

_Brago POV_

We had rested for at least an hour, and in my mind, that was pretty long enough. However, the blue-haired tramp was exhausted, and even Sherry looked a little worn out. "Just an hour or two, okay Brago?" she'd said. "Wake us up then."

So here I was, Sherry on one side and Selina on the other, each sleeping peacefully. _How do I get in to these things?_ Placing my hands behind my head, I glanced down at my bookkeeper. A light blush was strewn across her cheeks, and her mouth was slightly parted. A single strand of golden hair fell across her delicate face, and before I could stop myself I had brushed it away. She twitched slightly, but other than that didn't stir. _Why do I have to love her? _I closed my eyes. _She asked me about last night... And I lied. _

_What else could I have done?_ _It was in her best interest; I was only thinking of her._

_Only of her..._

A small moan came from Selina, but I didn't turn to her. She had caused enough tension already...

_After she woke, I watched as the girl ran her fingers down her arm; why, I had no clue. She was back into a slumber very soon, a pained expression lacing her features. For some reason I was curious, so I quietly stood and made my way to her bedside. "Selina?" I whispered harshly, but she didn't move. Reaching out, I pushed back the sleeve of her shirt, hardly surprised at the burns I saw. Tch... So this is what she's been hiding... What a stupid thing to be self-conscious about. Yet, when I began to pull the fabric back down, her eyes opened and her head shot up- causing her lips to ram into mine._

_It took me a moment to realize just what had happened, and it must have been the same for her- as her whole body tensed up._

_Pulling back with a snarl, I sensed she was about to scream, and quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, straddling her waist. When she calmed down, I remained in that position, glaring down at her. "If you speak a WORD of this to Sherry," I hissed, "I will KILL you." She nodded, fear obvious in her dark blue orbs._

_Crawling off of her trembling form, I wiped my mouth and stormed over to where I had been sitting, mentally cursing myself for being so curious in the first place. She's just a dang weakling, Brago! Just a pathetic human._

Sighing, I shook my head and started to get Sherry up, and then Selina. "Has it been two hours already?" my spell-caster asked, and I gave a stiff 'yes.' The other girl said nothing, silently gathering her things and yawning. She appeared far-off, possibly thinking about the previous night's incident.

Her gaze caught my own and I hastily focused on something else, not particularly wanting to associate with her. "Let's go," I muttered, "we've stayed too long already."

As we traveled farther into the forest, I began to sense a mamodo, and stayed on my guard. Sherry held tight to the black book, and I smirked. _With her guarding that as she does, she'd be burnt to ashes before it would._

I suddenly felt a strong vibe, and knew that the enemy was near. Looking at my keeper, she nodded in understanding. "They're near, aren't they?"

"Very." As if on cue, a voice rang out, and a powerful blast of blue energy was sent by us. I dodged it narrowly, clenching my fists. _'Bout time I had a battle._

A tall mamodo and his bookkeeper stepped out from behind a tree, a dark expression on both of their faces. The demon I recognized from home as Noabie, and his partner was a black woman around twenty years of age, holding a bright orange book. "_Owakazie!_" she called, and Sherry countered it with Reis- each colliding with the other and disintegrating.

"They're no match for us," Selina cheered, standing off at a distance. "You can do it!"

"Shut up!" I growled, preparing for another attack. _I don't need her useless parading._

"_Giganoreis!_" The third spell shot out from my hand, hitting Noabie on complete target. He was sent hurtling through the air, landing against a tree and then slumping to the ground.

"No!" his spell-caster cried, running to him and taking hold of his arm, helping the mamodo to his feet. "Noabie, we won't lose to these guys. We can win this!"

The ghost of a smile fell across his lips. "I know, Chloe."

"_Gravirei!_" Without warning for the two, they were forced to the ground, gravity crushing down on them. Struggling against the spell, Chloe tried to stand, but failed miserable. "Hand over the book," Sherry commanded, "and I'll spare you more pain."

"No, never!" she replied, wincing. "I'll never give it to you!"

"Hm, I'm surprised you even made it this far," I commented to Noabie, waiting for the next attack. "You've always been a weakling, even if you _are_ bigger compared to other demons." He grunted, but remained silent.

"_Reis!_" The Gravirei was cancelled, but replaced with the finishing blow, directed at the book- burning on contact. Chloe watched in tears as it dissolved into thin air, leaving only a small pile of ashes.

"That was easy," Selina said, walking over to us.

"They were an inexperienced team," my keeper replied, "obviously. Noabie must have just found the one who could read his book." Her breath was heavy, and I scrutinized her. _She can't be sick, not again._

"Are you alright?"

She raised an eyebrow, staring at me as if I were crazy. "I'm _fine_, Brago. That fight took nothing out of me, and I can keep going. Come on."

_Why is she being so defensive? _I wondered as we walked along, the forest scenery never changing. _She suspects something... Could Selina have told her? _Glancing over at her, I let out a huff of breath. _This is getting too complicated._

**_--_**

**NOTE: Eh, well, I WAS going to have fluff... But there was no real time for it. Some other time, kay:)**


	15. Memories

**NOTE: Why is it that whenever you strive for something, no matter how hard you try or want it, someone else always ends up being better than you?**

**I guess that's just life, but I still think it's unfair...**

**I won't get into the details of what brought this on. And no, it's not over some stupid boy or something... It's deeper than that, or, at least to me.**

**So, thanks to the depressed mood I'm in, we find out about Selina's past in this chapter... And stuff. Heh.**

**--**

**Chapter Fifteen- Memories**

_Selina POV_

I always seemed to find myself in situations like I had been with Brago. Helpless, weak... defenseless. And for that, I was determined to become stronger.

As we traveled through the dense forest, I found myself having multiple flashbacks of my childhood, some happy and others dark and dreary. I wasn't sure why they had just now decided to pop up in my mind, but it wasn't making the journey easier. Often Sherry would have to snap me back into reality, and I would seem even more of an idiot in front of the demon. Once he made that clear, giving me a glare and a mutter of "pathetic humans," but I tried not to let it phase me. After all, what good would that do?

Another book had been burnt, which meant we were one step closer to the goal of making Brago King. That was something I was sure I wouldn't fail at. All three of us were as eager as the other to end the battle, especially Sherry.

_Speaking of which... Sherry's been acting odd lately... What is up with her? It's like she doesn't even trust me anymore. She's hardly given me so much as a smile ever since we left yesterday morning._

Brago hadn't said over two words ever since the incident, and for that I was thankful. If he didn't speak, I wouldn't retort, and then the bookkeeper wouldn't get angry. Glancing over at him, his orbs met my own, and I quickly turned away. _He knows about the burns, though... Did he tell her?_

Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my neck and set my pace a bit faster, trying to will away the memories flooding in...

_"Selina! Selina, get in here this instance!" I cringed as my father called to me, expecting the worse. _

_"Y-yes, daddy?" I whispered, stepping meekly into the living room. Please don't hurt me..._

_"Why are your grades dropping?" For once he sounded a little concerned, and I let out a slow breath. It's never been the same since Mother died... Will it ever be happy again?_

_"I... I'm sorry," was all I could stammer out, not answering his question in the least._

_"That's not an answer! Now, WHY are your grades below average? Have I not taught you enough?"_

_"Y-yes, I just h-have trouble with some things..." Staring down at my feet, a few burning tears welled up in my eyes. I'm only in the fourth grade and I'm failing... Am I really that dumb? What if I never get it right? Father can't hate me for the rest of my life..._

_"Fix it," was all he said before leaving the room in a huff. I reached up and wiped away some of the liquid falling down my cheeks, sniffling. It's not my fault..._

"Selina!" I gasped as my name was called by Brago, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Snap out of it." I opened my mouth to say something, but then stopped, realizing it was for the best I remained silent.

"I... I'm sorry," I murmured after a long moment, the same words I had used over and over before all throughout my life.

Sherry looked at me and tilted her head slightly, a slightly concerned expression on her face. "Do we need to rest?" she asked, but I was quick to shake my head. _That demon isn't going to criticize me anymore. I'll show him._

"No, I'll be fine. C'mon. There are books just itching for us to burn them!" Striding ahead, I cloaked my weariness and tapped into my remaining energy.

_"Hey, let's go play some baseball!" he called, but I declined. "Well... Alright, how about basketball?"_

_Another no._

_"Street hockey?"_

_Nope._

_"Freeze tag?" By now he was obviously annoyed._

_"I'm sorry, Naoki, I just don't feel like it." The brown-headed nine-year-old stared at me, and then shrugged. _

_"Whatever. You just aren't one for fun." I tried to suggest something else, but he had already went off to find a different playmate. Naoki was only an acquaintance of mine; I had never really understood why he loved sports so much, and always said no to his pleas to play with him._

_Biting my lip, I started to walk the streets of the city, still unfamiliar with my surroundings. Dad had to move to the place for business, so I was forced to go with him, and leave everything I loved behind. Coming to a stop near the outskirts of the small town, I found a botanical garden, and curiously wandered in._

_  
"Hello," a dark-haired woman with freckles greeted me. "I haven't seen you around here before! I'm Ivy, and your name is...?"_

_"Selina," I said meekly, gazing up at the giant trees and bushes around me._

_"Would you like a tour of the place, Selina?" I shook my head, and she smiled. "Alright. If you need anything, just come to me."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Off in the distance I could see a lone boy sitting and reading, and on further inspection I noticed that it was Kiyo, a kid that was in my class- or at least, he USED to be. He was smarter than even the teacher- and at the age of ten! He was stuck-up, and I made fun of him along with the other children. He just made us appear dumb._

"You're doing it again." This time it was Sherry who brought me back. _This is getting irritating. _

"I'm sorry, alright?" I half-yelled. "Just give me a break!"

"You don't have to get so rude about it!"

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up, both of you," Brago hissed, but gave me the menacing glare he was so good at. _It's always my fault._

Meeting Sherry's eyes, I gave a small smile. "I'll try to pay more attention, alright? And, I'm sorry- for real."

She furrowed her brow slightly, but then relaxed. "I apologize for yelling at you."

Nodding, I focused on everything but my mind, trying not to think at all. My childhood hadn't been horrible, just challenging. Mother died during childbirth, and my father was hard on me, wanting me to excel in anything and everything. We moved several times, all because of his work- but for some reason, I never forgot about Kiyo. I suppose it was just how incredibly intelligent he was, or how snobbish he could seem. Then again, it was only four years ago, but it felt an eternity. I had matured so much- and strangely enough, most of it had been when the mamodo battle started.

_I think... These demons aren't here just to fight for the claim to King... But for the humans who need them most._

**_--_**

**NOTE: I like that ending... You know, most of the humans with mamodos DO need them- Kiyo because of his problems with people, Sherry because of her past, Lori because of her parents never being there... Mehr.**

**This was probably a boring chapter for all of you, but I enjoyed writing it. Sherry POV next, and possibly some fluff.**


	16. Bittersweet

**NOTE: We're about halfway done with the story. Wow. :3**

**I've been writing like mad lately, to get ahead of 'Imaginary.' I made the school play (I'm only a chorus member, sigh, but hopefully I'll have a few lines), so I'll be busy the next several months, and might not be able to update as quickly if I just write chapters as I feel like updating. I'd like to keep it to an update every 2-4 days, as it has been.**

**FLUFF. THERE'S FLUFF. LOVE ME.**

**And, yes, the title of this story DOES have meaning. We'll figure that out later, though.**

**--**

**Chapter Sixteen- Bittersweet**

_Sherry POV_

Selina was becoming, if anything, an annoyance.

I would be dead without her (literally), of course, but there was something that had just popped up about her that made her... Odd. Brago was a tad more irritable than usual lately as well, and though I wanted to push the thought out of my head, I couldn't let go of the muse that perhaps something had gone on between the two.

The demon said he wouldn't allow for it. Usually I could believe what he said- but this time it was different.

As I sat by the fire and stared into the licking flames, he stirred beside me, and I knew he was ready to keep traveling. "Just a while longer," I muttered, not really caring. Once again it was Selina who was keeping us behind, more of a burden every day. _She's trying her very best... And I have to give her credit for that. I just wish- thought it may be rude- that she would leave._

"Sherry?" I glanced up at the sound of my name being voiced. _Speak of the devil._

"What?" The blue-haired girl sat down beside me, taking a bite of the fish she'd been cooking. She offered a bit to me, but I shook my head.

"I'm really, really sorry if I've been lagging lately. I don't know why, but I've just been so tired for some reason... I went for days without food or sleep with Yurie sometimes, but-"

"-It's okay," I interrupted, not up to hearing her complain for God-knows-how-long. "You can leave whenever you want to, just know that."

She cocked her head slightly before nodding. "I understand. I've got to stay with you, though."

_Why would that be- what does she want with us? There's nothing more for her in the mamodo battle anymore. _"I see," I replied half-heartedly, not bothering to ask what was on my mind.

"Well," she stretched her arms with a grunt, and laying down on the ground, "I think I'm going to squeeze in a little nap before we start off again. Wake me up whenever."

"Mm." I waited the long two minutes until I was positive she was asleep before turning to Brago. He stared at me for a second before opening his mouth to speak.

"She's a pain in the a-"

"Don't say that."

"Hmmph." He scowled, and I pulled my knees up to my chest. "You agree with me."

"No, I do not. She has every right to stay with us."

"You just think she does."

"Whatever." I sighed and gritted my teeth, holding his scarlet orbs with my own. "There's someone she thinks we'll meet up with, I know that much, but who?" _It doesn't make any sense. Not that anything does, lately..._

"Sherry." I furrowed my eyebrows, biting the inside of my cheek. "Ever wondered why she wears long sleeves, even in the middle of summer?"

"Once or twice," I responded, wondering where he was going with it. "I just assumed it was the way she wanted to dress."

Shaking his head, the demon looked over at the girl. "She's hiding her arms, just because of some stupid burns."

"Huh?" I followed his eyes' path, until they landed on her. "Is that all?"

"Yes. They appear relatively fresh, perhaps a few weeks old."

I could see how that theory explained her being self-conscious, but then another problem entered my thoughts-

"How the heck do you know?" I inquired, suspicions arising. "Brago, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Tch, no," he replied cooly, "I caught her looking at them the other night." _That explains that, I suppose. _

"Does she know you've seen them?"

"As far as I can tell, she does not." Leaning slightly closer, his clawed hand ran swiftly under my chin. "It wouldn't matter, even if she did."

I gave a nod, and suddenly brushed my lips against his, realizing I wouldn't get another moment alone with him for a time. He accepted the kiss, jerking a small bit at first. _I swear, he'll never get used to these sort of things. _Crawling until my body pressed against his, I blindly found his hand while deepening the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth, and vice versa.

Breaking away to breath, I pressed my forehead against his own and kept his gaze, running my fingers across the length of his own. His hand was callused, to be expected from all the training he did. However, they weren't quite as rough as I had thought they would be, more of a happy medium than anything. "Brago," I whispered, just to hear the sound of his name escape on my voice. He pulled his hand away and placed it on the side of my neck, pulling me back to another kiss.

For such a dark mamodo, his touch was pleasantly gentle, yet hard enough to make me yearn for more. It was, in a word...

Bittersweet.

**--  
**

**NOTE: Hee. That's all I have to say. Hee. :3**


	17. Burden

**NOTE: Oohlala. 'Tis me again. :3 Congrats to Twilight Memories, for noticing that every time Brago and Sherry have a fluff scene, it gets a tad more intense. Yay! -gives her cookies- Go read her stories. They OWN (or, as on most RPG forums, 'pwn') all BragoSherry stories.**

**Hmm... I think the time this whole thing takes place is 2003, so they would have cell phones... Right? I mean, how else does Jii know when to go get Sherry:3**

**And I just found out Sherry is French. Which happens to be the language I'm taking right now! In my next story, I might have her speaking a little French. :D Speaking of a new story, I should have a two-chapter shot thingy coming up soon. It'll be Brago/Sherry. Duhr.**

**I don't own Zatch Bell! You should know that by now.**

--

**Chapter Seventeen- Burden**

_Brago POV_

Sherry was going to drive me out of control soon, and I found that every time our lips met, my unwanted desire grew more and more intense.

_Unwanted...?_

Shaking my head, I let out a quiet grunt and kicked a rock out of my path. _Did I ever really want it? No, but it seems I can't keep myself from it. That stupid girl. _Suddenly, I felt a twinge of guilt for calling my bookkeeper stupid, but tried not to let it phase me. _If anyone here is stupid, it's me- for all the things I'm allowing..._ Glancing back at Sherry and Selina, I found that Sherry was the one dragging behind this time, the blue-haired girl obviously determined.

"What?" she asked irritably, noticing I was looking at her. A few sweat drops were in the process of rolling down her face, her blue hair tied back with a strange looking ribbon.

"Nothing," I muttered, adverting my eyes back to the road in front of me. _There aren't many mamodo left... I sense the end of the battle is drawing near. _I let out a huff of breath, knowing that the end of the battle meant the end of Sherry and my relationship. _At least I'll be off this crappy planet- and away from the tramp._

_But Sherry- No. I've got to stop thinking about her, or I'm going to go crazy._

I could see up ahead where the forest became denser, possibly stopping shortly after. "We might be getting close a town," I commented, trying to get rid of the thick silence surrounding our team.

"We are," Selina replied, and waited for Sherry to catch up with her before beginning to walk again. "I lived around these parts until I was in my preteens, and then moved to another city."

"What city is that?" Sherry inquired, and I tuned out their conversation, not really caring to hear about Selina's past. However, I was brought back when a laugh came from my spell-caster, ringing as clear as a bell.

"I can't believe we've never met before now, then!" she said, and was thankful she was in a good mood for the moment. "I live there, too." Once again I paid them no attention, and concentrated instead on my own problems. _I can tell, Sherry doubts I told her the truth of what went on between the girl and I What harm would it do if she DID know? As long as she understood I had no meaning of it..._

Biting down on my tongue, I allowed my razor-sharp fangs to draw blood. If we were about to reach a city, that meant sharing another room with the women, and a chance for even worse tension than what had occurred over the past few days. And if there was anything we didn't need, that was it.

"Sherry, aren't you ready to go back to your own home now?" I asked, hoping that it would work. If we went back to her mansion, we would be able to go to our own separate corners, and let everything fume out. _But if we're cooped up in another hotel suite..._

"Actually," she replied with a soft smile, "I am."

_Thank God._ But that smile... I shook my head, quickening my pace. She was going to drive me over the edge soon enough.

I'd always known she was attractive in the human species, ever since I found she was my bookkeeper. I had never expected- or wanted, for that matter- to think of her that way in my own eyes. There were a few times I carried her on my back after she had spent herself in battle, but neither of us ever said a word about it- the closeness of our bodies, her intoxicating scent...

_Intoxicating?_ Yes... That would be the word.

Clenching my fists, I shoved them as deep as I could into my pockets and kept my gaze to the ground, a new question working its way into the pool of musings already disturbing my mind. _What the heck would our offspring look like?_

The thought wasn't one of lust or love, but more of a wonder of a mamodo-human child in general. Was it even possible? Very few humans had ever been to the demon world, and I didn't know if they were allowed to stay- even under circumstances as Sherry and I were in. _When I become King..._

"Brago." I turned to the spell-caster who had called my name, and muttered a 'what?' in reply.

"I think Jii can pick us up here and take us back home. Any objections on your half?"

"No. Why would I have any?" I replied in a harsh tone, not necessarily meaning to. Her cerulean orbs darkened a slight bit, but nonetheless she shrugged and pulled out a cell phone.

--

It wasn't long before I sat in the back of Sherry's limo, my human on one side and Selina on the other. I wasn't quite sure how that position worked out, but I was beginning to get sick of it. Whenever I said something to Sherry the other girl would try and join in, her arm or hand often brushing against mine. Then, the conversation would drag to a screeching halt, and once more the annoying, thick silence would fill the air.

After what felt an eternity we arrived at the Belmont mansion, and I climbed out of the vehicle as fast as I could. Selina, who had gotten out before me, was standing in the driveway of the home with an awed expression lacing her features, her mouth gaping open. "Is this where you _live_?" she asked with a stutter, and my bookkeeper nodded with a smile.

"Yes... This is home sweet home." Leading the way into the house, I threw off my cloak and shoes by the door, not wanting the filth to get onto one of Sherry's valuables- I had no doubt if I did she would kill me.

While Selina began to run around and stare at everything, I made my way out onto the balcony, followed by Sherry, who closed the door behind her. Not speaking, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and laid her head on my back, giving a long sigh. I placed a hand over hers, realizing just how challenging things were going to become.

**--**

**NOTE: Hee. I'm sitting here listening to Broadways songs... I've gotta pick one out for competition. -goes into think mode- Up**


	18. An Unwelcome Visitor

**NOTE: Eeh! Back again, with another chapter... Yay for Labor Day and the 3-day weekend! Wooh! -dances around in circles until she falls down-**

**_Important!_ I'm officially using the Japanese stuff now- 'mamono' instead of 'mamodo,' and the names and such. Sherry will still be Sherry, not Sherie, and Brago'll still be Brago, not Burago.**

**This chapter, there are some things that may seem... Strange. Don't worry, it'll all be explained NEXT chapter. Chapter Twenty is when it REALLY gets interesting, though. Hee.**

**And HOLY CRAP we learn Selina's last name. Rayoshi. I guess I never mentioned it in other chapters... Thought I did, but whoops.**

**--**

**Chapter Eighteen- An Unwelcome Visitor**

_Selina POV_

The Belmond estate was certainly one of splendor.

Or, as my first thought was- _IT'S FREAKING HUGE._

I walked down a long hallway, gazing at the many portraits and detailed pictures framed on the pale, cream colored wall, my footsteps echoing in the foyer. Sherry and Brago had disappeared, but I felt welcome in the mansion and knew that they were having some needed alone time. _We've all had a lot of tension towards each other lately- between me and Brago because of that incident, between Brago and Sherry for heaven-knows-what, and even a little between Sherry and I... I'm not sure what's causing that, actually..._

Sharply turning a corner, I found my face rammed into a chest, and reeled backwards to the hardwood floor. "Gaah, I'm so sorry!" I cried, the butler I had knocked into helping me up- who happened to be Jii, Sherry's head host.

"It is nothing, Miss Rayoshi," he said in a deep voice, brushing off his suit. "Miss Sherry sent me to show you to your room- follow me, if you will." I nodded and meekly let him lead me up a flight of stairs and down a corridor, finally stopping at a good-sized suite.

"Thank you, Sir," I said, entering the room with a smile, already feeling completely at home.

"I have already brought your luggage up; I believe you shall find it in the closet. There are fresh towels and toiletries for the bath, and a television in the corner in the adjoining room. Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head; he gave a little bow and started off to somewhere else. "Wow..." I whispered, taking a good, long stare at my bedroom. "So this is what it feels like to be a millionaire..."

"Not quite," I jumped in shock and turned towards the doorway, finding Sherry standing there. "Believe me; it's not all that great."

I laughed, and threw myself down onto the bed, the covers snuggly and soft. "Really?"

"Really," the girl sat down on the settee in a proper manner, studying me with her azure orbs. Her expression was set and content, thought I couldn't help but notice a tinge of frustration mixed in with the sadness of her features. Not wanting to annoy her, I didn't bother asking what was wrong. "If I could trade all of this for a simple life, I would." _Why in the WORLD would she go and do a thing like THAT?_

"I wouldn't... I just can't get over how awesome this place is..."

Sherry chuckled, and I was glad to hear her relatively happy. "I must admit, I do like being able to seclude myself for days and never talk to anyone..." Standing, she looked out the large window, framed with velvet navy curtains. "The gardens are the best, though- especially a nice, quiet stroll after dinner..."

"I'll have to check that out tonight." Rolling over, I took the sheets with me, ready for a comfy, long nap.

--

_Ding-dong._

I woke with a start, the heavy sound echoing around the room.

_Ding-dong._

Groaning, I forced myself out of the bed, wondering why Jii hadn't answered the door yet. The bell rang as I made my way down the stairs and to the main foyer, looking around for Sherry or Brago- anyone, for that matter. "Hello?" I called, but no-one came.

_This is getting weirder every moment. I guess I'll just have to see who it is myself... _Walking over to the large, intricately carved door, I opened it with a sigh. In front of me stood two people, one a boy and one a girl, both about the same height. The girl had long purple hair and deep hazel eyes, while the other had short, spiked black hair and light green eyes.

"Is this the Belmond mansion?" the woman asked in a light, high-pitched voice, arching a thin eyebrow. _Oh, great. What do I tell her? _Before answering, I scanned her and her companion for a book or any sign of a mamono, but could find neither. _Maybe she's a friend of Sherry..._

"Yes," I replied hesitantly, running my tongue across my top row of teeth, "why?"

"We have some... business to do with Miss Belmond." This time it was the man that spoke, and I certainly didn't like his tone.

"She's busy at the moment, come another time." I began to close the door, but he stepped forward and held it open, grabbing my wrist with his free hand.

"We don't mean any harm, alright?" the girl said sweetly, the ghost of a smile creeping onto her red lips, "Just tell Miss Belmond that we stopped by."

"Who are you?" I hissed, but she shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. She'll be able to figure out who we are." Her partner's grip on my arm tightened, and I whimpered in pain. "Don't forget." With that, my arm was released and they left without another word, leaving me there dumbstruck. _What the HECK?_

Wincing, I reentered the house and started to look for Sherry, but was stopped by none other than her demon. "What did you tell them?" he growled, folding his arms across his chest. His irises were dilated almost to the point of invisibility, and I could tell he was angry.

"Nothing," I admitted truthfully, "absolutely nothing. Who _were_ they?"

"A mamono and her bookkeeper, was it that hard to figure out?"

My eyes widened, and I nodded. "I didn't find any signs of a book- there weren't any clues as to that-"

"It doesn't matter now," he spat, "they'll be back for a battle sooner or later." _That makes no sense..._

"Why didn't they just attack now?" I asked, moving to sit on the divan, while he stayed standing. "Why did they leave?"

"Are you really that stupid?" He rolled his eyes. "There aren't many mamono left; I can sense it. Chances are, the remaining teams are becoming allies with each other, to defeat the stronger partners. Those two were probably scouts- and they know it's impossible to beat me." _What an ego._

"So, they're befriending the other mamono until they're the only ones standing... And then they fight it out between themselves to the end?" Brago nodded.

Suddenly, rain began to come splattering down, followed by a clap of thunder and lightning. "Lovely," I muttered, "this really fits the mood." Lying back on the settee, I glanced over at the demon. "Where's Sherry?"

"Resting."

"She was exhausted after all that traveling." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Brago."

He didn't reply, so I assumed it was alright to continue. "I'm sorry."

Still, there was silence- and then two, faint words. "I know."

**--**

**NOTE: Mmm, not much action this chapter... Fluff during the next, I think. I'm not sure what I'm going to do...**


	19. An Enemy of Allies

**NOTE: Wow, chapter nineteen is here already! Thanks SO much for all the reviews, you guys- it's what keeps me going.**

**AND THERE'S FLUFF. Enjoy it, because you won't get much more for a few chapters.**

**I really don't have much to say. I'm sitting here on my bed eating a microwaveable pizza, and regretting it with every bite (those things are SOOOOO unbearably unhealthy).**

**Hee. Isn't the title an oxymoron?**

**--**

**Chapter Nineteen- An Enemy of Allies**

_Sherry POV_

I was awoken abruptly and unpleasantly by repetitive banging's on my door, and I could have sworn I felt the floor slightly tremble. Coming to my senses, I lunged across the room to open it, before whoever was 'knocking' smashed it down.

It was, predictably, none other than Brago. "What the heck do you want?" I mumbled, reclaiming my place on the bed, still warm from where I'd previously slept. Surprisingly, he came and sat beside me, cross-legged on the cushiony mattress. "Well?" _This had better be good for waking me up like that..._

"While you were resting, we had a few visitors." The demon folded his arms across his chest, staring a hole into the bedspread. "Selina answered the door."

"What?" I sat up, not exactly tired anymore. "Why didn't Jii get it?"

He shrugged. "He might've been working outside in the garden."

_That would explain it. Jii usually uses these pleasant afternoons for that sort of work. _"Why didn't _you_ answer it?"

"I'm afraid she beat me to it. But look, this is all beside the point. The guests were a mamodo and a human, though they didn't appear it- Selina couldn't tell. Apparently, they have some sort of business to do with you."

"Huh?" I twirled a lock of hair in my finger absentmindedly. "Oh!" Reaching over to the bedside table, I picked up a piece of paper that was lying on top, and handed it to Brago. "I found this in the mail today; it never said who it was from, but that they would stop by later. It was dated a few days ago- when we would have been out traveling." I pointed to a certain section. "And we're told to meet them in the nearby forest on August twentieth... And that's two days away!"

The mamono gave a little grunt, and then gave me back the letter, which I scanned over for what felt the umpteenth time. "This is so strange..."

"They want us to battle." I glanced over at him, and realized he was speaking the truth. "I can already sense that they've allied with other mamono- probably most of the remaining few."

"Hmph, but they still don't stand a chance against us." I smiled, but it quickly disappeared as a new thought entered my mind. "Brago... What if Koko and Zophise are part of their team?"

"Then you get the chance to save your friend you've been waiting for." Our eyes locking for a moment, I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was positive I would win over Zophise, but if the duel went as I supposed it would- long, hard, and painful- Koko had a great risk of being injured- or possibly even killed. For if we _were_ to defeat the psychic mamono, it would take every bit of power we had- and that would be enough to wipe out any or everything.

"I don't really want to fight her... She's so fragile, and the chances are, she'll be hurt if we battle-"

"Sherry." My partner silenced me, and gingerly wiped away the tears I hadn't noticed rolling down my cheeks. "The girl will be fine. We will achieve each of our goals, and nothing will stand in our way. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good." With that, he leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips, but I almost believed that he was hesitant in his actions- something about the strange way he moved, and was acting. However, those musings were dismissed as everything coherent clouded over, replaced with raw passion and desire. His tongue had already worked its way into my mouth, teasing me with every tiny movement. I gave a soft moan and let a hand wander through his untamed hair, coarse to the touch; he began to slowly push me back on the bed, climbing over my body. It was close to too much- and yet, at the same time, very far away.

When he tried to take more than enough control with his kisses I would eagerly retaliate, and when he let off to a certain point I would urge him on. It was, in a sense, a game- to see how close to touching the line we could get before self-control led us back to what was acceptable for the moment. Still wanting to experiment with the touches he had never experienced before, I pulled away and placed a few gentle love-bites on his neck; with each one he would jerk slightly, and then try to hide it by making it look intentional. "It's okay to enjoy it, you know," I murmured, taking a deep breath of his scent, intoxicatingly strange, and not of Earth.

Making a 'tch' noise in his throat, the demon started the same process on me, though his razor-sharp teeth made it a tad harder for him to bite down. He drew blood once or twice, but then simply moved to another spot. Eventually, he worked his way back up to my lips, pressing a final kiss against them before breaking away and rolling off of me. "We need to stop," he muttered, "or this could go too far."

I gave a nod, knowing that what he said was true. _If we continue to progress like this... It might not be long until that time comes._ Our eyes fixed with each other's, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

Scooting close to his warm body, I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, hoping that he would let me stay there...

And he did.

**--**

**Hee. Short chapter, I know, but it was fluff. Love me for that. -bows- **

**More interesting stuff next chapter.**


	20. The Real Challenge

**NOTE: I said thanks for the reviews last chapter and I only got one. x3 Amusing.**

**Brago POV this chapter. I almost wish I'd made the whole story in Selina/Sherry's POV. Or... maaaaybe I'm just lazy...**

**Yes, I suspect that's it.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. I've forgotten the disclaimer a lot, so multiply that times... well, a lot.**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty- The Real Challenge**

_Brago POV_

Koko and Zophise were, as Sherry suspected, more than likely part of the enemy's team. Chances were they wouldn't show until we were at our weakest point- or, more precisely, _Sherry's_ weakest point.

_And they think that will work... Sherry will go to any length to get her friend back, no matter how tired and hopeless she becomes._

I glanced down at the girl, currently sleeping on my chest. I hadn't really meant to allow her to do so, but for now, it was fine. She was exhausted, and I wasn't about to let her enter a battle in that condition- even if it was two days away. _We should go ahead and be ready in the forest tomorrow. Territory would be to our advantage; if there are too many obstacles, my spells would impact them instead of the enemy. _

My bookkeeper moved slightly, but did not wake. A content expression laced her soft features, scarred only on the inside. _Crap, what kind of a thought was THAT? Now isn't exactly the time to start getting sentimental, Brago._

A quiet knock came from the door, but it was enough to cause Sherry to stir in her slumber. Taking the opportunity, I pulled away from her and laid her down on the bed, walking to the door. Expecting it to be Jii I began to open it, but when I saw Selina there instead, closed the thing again. A grunt came from the hallway, and with a huff, she let herself in. "Shut up," I hissed when she began to say something, and pointed to the sleeping human. A light blush crept onto the girl's cheeks, and she exited the room, motioning for me to follow.

"What do you want?" I growled, once we were out of earshot.

Folding her arms, she shifted her weight to one foot. "Grumpy much?" she muttered, but seeing my glare, stopped. "When are we going to start traveling again?"

I shoved my hands into my pockets, ready to just walk away. "That's all you wanted to know?"

Sighing, Selina leant against the wall and stared down at the floor, something more obviously on her mind. "I just want an answer."

"Tomorrow," I replied gruffly, and this seemed to satisfy her a bit. "The team you spoke with earlier left a message; we're meeting them in two days out in the woods."

"So... Why are we leaving tomorrow, instead of the next day?"

"To find a good battling spot." I scrutinized her. "Are you happy now?"

Suddenly, her fists clenched, and she began to sulk off- but then turned, a few tears welling up in her dark blue eyes. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she asked, in an icy tone. "All I want is to ask a simple question, and you go off and act like it's the worst thing anyone could have ever done to you." Reaching up, she forcefully wiped away the liquid rolling down her cheeks. "You don't deserve her." With that, she stormed down the corridor and out of sight.

--

_You don't deserve her..._

The words echoed in my mind, even so much as a few hours later, as I roamed the gardens outside of the mansion. As far as I knew, Sherry was still asleep, and judging from the glare Selina had given me as I left the estate, she was still mad.

I wasn't quite sure how to take the situation, as much as I hated to admit it. I could be angry back and risk Sherry taking Selina's side, or do nothing and feel like complete and utter crap.

_Still..._

Another thing I despised to tell myself was that the blue-haired tramp was right. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, that thought would always linger there in my mind- _she's too good for you. _I had, of course, known this for quite some time, but had never really chosen to accept it until now. At first I thought that it was the other way around- I was the one worth living up to, not a pathetic human- and a female, of all things. The more fragile half of the race.

Yet, the girl had stimulation- for her friend, Koko, for my chance to become the mamono King. She was fully and thoroughly devoted to both tasks, though the real challenge was not, as most would think, making me King. It was freeing Koko from Zophise's grasp.

_My problems with Selina are only the calm before the storm... Once we face Zophise, the true struggle begins._

**NOTE: Rather short chapter, but meh. I didn't have much to put in here, but I think it was kinda interesting. I know I said it would be... Sigh. I guess I lied. But it does set up some plot complications! **

**:3**


	21. Clash of Emotions

**NOTE: LYKEOMG. I'm going to be Sherry for Halloween! x3 I have the perfect material for her dress. Hee. I WAS going to be Brago, but it would be easier to be Sherry- Brago's costume would be HECK to make.**

**Yes, I'm fifteen and trick-or-treat. -sigh- Well, I hand out candy, and grab some from the neighboring houses every now and then. --"**

**Aaaanyways, moving on.**

**Good stuff this chapter (by that I mean interesting). Well, for the most part. But, as you read, remember this- Selina ISN'T supposed to be uuberly loveable.**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-One- Clash of Emotions**

_Selina POV_

_As much as I tried, I couldn't deny the fact of how hard I had fallen for that demon. It wasn't a sort of head-over-heels love that they talk about in romance novels, or a dark, lusty love showed on most television shows. Heck, it wasn't even 'love' at all. 'Twas more of an... attraction; a simple crush, based moreso on physical appearance rather than personality._

_It all started after our little mishap in the hotel room, when he had stirred me from a deep slumber- startling the both of us (probably more me than him, if any). I'd shot upright in shock, something most humans would have done, and in consequence, our mouths had somehow met in the darkness of the event. It obviously took him a moment to realize just what had happened, for after I came to terms with it, it was still a few seconds before he jerked away, crimson irises contracted to the point of invisibility._

_His lips were, in a word, unexpected; softer than I had imagined. Sherry would kill me (and, undoubtedly, so would the mamono) if she knew of the musings I had had about Brago; mainly because of the image of her and him together in the romantic sort of fashion. They did, however, seem to belong together, and I couldn't think of a better match for either. I could look, but I couldn't touch..._

_Though I wanted to; just once more- despite my conscience, I needed that one more selfish act of a simple kiss._

And so here I was, laying on the soft grass of the forest, Brago on one side and his bookkeeper on the other. I wasn't sure how, exactly, we ended up in this position, but it wasn't to any of our likings- or, at least, not to mine. It was uncomfortable being in-between the two lovers- and yet... Resting by the mamono, I couldn't truly complain about.

Sherry was fast asleep, but I found no peace in slumber that night. We had found an ideal spot for battling, and both the spell-caster and her partner seemed satisfied. Tomorrow, the duels would begin; for now, all was well...

For the most part.

Fixing my eyes upon Brago, I found that _his_ eyes were closed, chest rising and falling in a content manner. _Is he... sleeping?_ "Brago," I whispered, but he didn't stir. _Maybe he's only meditating..._

Moving closer, I propped myself up on one arm, leaning slightly towards him. As softly as I could, I allowed my fingertips to trail along his jaw line, a few scars marring the pale skin. Drawing away, I considered not carrying out my meek desires, but couldn't hold back- the situation was all too perfect.

Pushing my hair away from my face, I leant over his own, hesitating and rethinking my actions. _I won't get another chance like this. The favors are in my honour for once, and I need to take advantage._ Just as my lips were about to brush his own--

"Don't." I pulled back with a sharp breath, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"I, ah..." Blushing, I tugged on the sleeves of my shirt, stalling for an explanation. "Sorry," I finally managed to stutter out. Everything inside me felt like it was being ripped into tiny, miniscule pieces- mercilessly tossed away. _I'm an idiot._

_Idiot, idiot, idiot._

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my chin and jerked me around, causing me to meet blazing, furious crimson orbs. _IDIOT. _Brago's claw-like fingernails were digging into the sides of my face and throat, and it took all my self-control not to cry out in harsh pain.

"'Sorry' isn't good enough," he hissed, voice dangerously low. With a huff, he threw me down to the ground, and I was, perhaps, more afraid than I'd ever been in my entire life. The battle with Zophise was bad, and my agonizing childhood worse- but compared nothing at all to the fury of the demon. Tears began to form in my eyes, and holding them back was useless. I wanted to die; I wanted to shrivel up and leave like evaporating water.

"Stupid tramp," his words brought me back into reality, "I knew you were nothing but a curse!" I winced at this phrase, and buried my face in my arms, ashamed and powerless at the same time.

"I-I..." Nothing came out of my mouth as I tried to say something, and I couldn't control the sobbing that happened soon after.

"Idiot..." he muttered, and without warning (even to my own body)- I snapped.

"If anyone here is an idiot, it's you." Wincing as I crawled to my knees, I could no longer tell my emotions apart- hate, joy, and fear all merged into one giant unrecognizable _thing_. "You and your stupid obsession for King-" Brago's face contorted in anger, but I didn't care. "Would it kill you to be a little nice every now and then?" Reaching out, I grabbed his cape, inching closer. "And as much as you like to think it," I sighed, "I'm _not_ a tramp." Grabbing my wrist, the mamono ripped my hand away, forcing me away from him. Nonetheless, I continued. "Without me, _she_ wouldn't be here."

"Leave her out of this," he growled, looking over at the sleeping bookkeeper.

"All you do is try and control people, or let them down," I murmured, not even thinking about the words as they came out. "What kind of King does that?"

Horror returned to my incoherent mind as his hand snaked out, taking hold of my throat for the second time. "I should have killed you by now," he said, tightening his grip. "I would rather her be dead over being around _you_."

Despite the odds against me, I gave a small grunt of a laugh. "Liar." _He would do anything for her._

"Brago?" A new voice entered the air, and I was let loose of the demon's hold- unfortunately, another threat was forming. It just then occurred to me how close our faces had been, and the recently awoken Sherry had gotten the wrong impression.

**--**

**NOTE: HEE CLIFFHANGER.**

**:3**

**Ohnoes! This chapter was... awkward, I suppose would be the right word. Fun, but annoying, almost, to write. Half the time I didn't even think about what I was typing; it was more of my fingers subconsciously spelling out whatever-the-heck they wanted.**


	22. A Bond Never Broken

**NOTE: I was in a wreck this weekend.**

**It hurt...**

**Real bad. **

**I have a neck strain and a headache, but luckily I'm pumped up on medicine.**

**Anywho, on to the part you all have been dying to read.**

**(Maybe not.)**

**M'kay, I know that in the Japanese version (and probably dub) that the battle between Brago and Sherry and Koko and Zophise takes place... Well, not here (x3) but I'm putting it in my story my own version and way. Why? Because I can, dang it. The actual battle doesn't take place until next chapter, but guh.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. Don't you get it?**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-two- A Bond Never Broken**

_Sherry POV_

_What. The. Heck._

I had woken up from a relatively peaceful slumber, only to find Selina and Brago in the act of kissing- or, at least, close to it. Their faces had been extremely near, and his hand that so often brushed against mine was wrapped almost possessively around the side of her neck. "Brago?" I cried- and immediately, he let the girl loose and backed away.

"Sherry, you don't understand," he hissed, which only served to tick me off more.

"Oh, I see!" I retorted, my voice working its way into a full-blown scream. "I'm too _stupid_ to realize what betrayal is!" Selina shot a glare at the demon, and then turned to me.

"It's not what it looks like," she said, on the thin break of tears. "It may seem like-"

"Whatever," I muttered, standing and storming off into the woods, not knowing or caring where I was going. The last thing I needed was to be stuck there with those two liars any longer.

_They're not liars._

Shaking my head, I willed away my conscience, continuing to fume. _Stupid, freaking, two-faced jerks._

My pace slowed to a walk, and I began to observe my surroundings. I couldn't have wondered too far from our resting place, for I could hear faint yelling in the background. "Oh, Lord," I grumbled, sitting down on a boulder and burying my face in my hands. "I love him, but it appears I'm not the only one." _Something HAD happened between them that night... It's far too obvious._

_And I thought... That just maybe... He'd loved me too._

He never orally admitted to it; that night on the beach he had simply said "I don't want it, but I can't deny it." What was that supposed to mean, anyways? If he didn't want to love me, he should have just said so...

_It surely would have gotten us out of all this mess._

Then again, the whole reason Selina's mamono sacrificed her life for me was because she could tell we were in love... _Is this actually all my fault? Or should I just blame it on the blasted girl; she's the one who agreed to revive me in the first place!_

_No. The blame shouldn't go to anyone. None of us wanted to become what we have- and Selina never had it planned to love Brago._

Sighing, Brago's name escaped my lips in a gentle whisper. It was impossible to stay mad at him for long- he had saved me so many times, and on those occasions I always took it for granted.

_In fact, he's changed the most drastically of all; though both of us had to cast our differences aside, it was much harder for him to do so. His ego never ceases to alter his decision making, but it seemed to have come in handy- if he doesn't cooperate with me, his claim to King goes down the drain._

"Sherry." I was startled from my thoughts as my name was said, and I saw none other than the said demon standing beside me.

"What?" Staring at the ground, I wiped my tear-stained cheeks, not in the mood to listen to his complaints.

"She's right, for once," he replied in the usual raspy tone. "You woke up at the worst possible moment."

"Is that so?" Anger was slowly rising in me again, mainly at having that pointless blame stuck on me. "What the heck were you THINKING?" Standing, I noticed that he was almost as tall as I was, but the small realization slipped away hastily. "I thought you trusted me!" My mind began to act on its own, and before I knew what I was doing, my hand had slapped itself across his cheek. "You're a pain in the butt, that's what all you mamono are! Why did you have to come here anyways? This battle could have taken place on your own world just as easily as thi-"

"Shut up!" Brago reached out and cupped a hand against my mouth, pulling me down into the bushes. I tried to talk nonetheless, resulting in his claws baring into my skin. During a thick silence I heard voices in the distance- and they sounded exactly like Koko and Zophise.

Brago removed his hand from my lips, and I strained my ears to make out what the enemies were saying.

"Soon, very soon, my dear," came the high-pitched chortle that was Zophise, and my fury only rose. _Very soon you'll be wishing you were never born._

"Come on, Zophise, we're early! Do we _have_ to wait for them to defeat the other mamono first?" Koko, my beloved Koko, giggled, and the two were now coming into sight. "I want to destroy them _now_."

"I know, but it will be so much sweeter when we watch their weak bodies collapse, drained of all energy." I looked over at Brago, who only smirked in return. He was thinking the exact thing I was- _yeah, right. You just wait and see._

"Oh, fine," the brunette replied, stretching her arms above her head. Her once chocolate eyes glowed a bright purple, lost of all emotion, thanks to her partner. _How dare he..._

The two said nothing more, and we waited until they were out of sight and hearing before we emerged from the brush. "I was right," my demon muttered, staring up into the sunrise, "their plan is to weaken us with battles against their team of mamono, and then come in for the kill."

"They're foolish to think we'll go down that easy," I growled, clenching my fists. "The time to avenge my friend and get her back has finally come, and I'm not about to lose to such a freak as Zophise."

And then, suddenly, it hit me. "Selina! The mamono are headed towards our camp!" Breaking out into a run, I felt Brago close behind me as we dashed towards our friend- hopefully still safe from danger.

_Friend?_

I smiled to myself, despite the situation. Yes, she was a friend- and it would remain that way. We could work out the kinks later.

"Aaah!" We arrived on cue- at the same moment four other teams of mamono and their humans did. Selina was backed up against a tree, clutching the black spellbook in her hands. _Crap, I shouldn't have stormed off and left it like that! _I kicked myself mentally, but there was no time for remorse.

The girl noticed we were there, and gave me an expression I clearly understood- "I'm sorry."

'It's alright,' I mouthed, and pointed to the side. She seemed to get my drift, and just as she reared back to throw the book, I jumped. As I had planned, the book met my hands just as I threw them out, and I quickly shouted out a spell.

_"Reisu!" _The usual ball of purple and blue energy shot out from Brago's outstretched hand, exploding on contact with the enemies- who were currently moving in on Selina.

_"Grabian!"_

_"Kiykaru!"_

Two beams were sent hurtling at me, one consisting of fire and the other I couldn't distinguish. Letting out a cry, I side stepped one and then fell to the ground, managing to avoid the other.

_"Rioru Reisu!" _Using one of my newest spells, the spiraling attack flew through the air and landed on target- one on the mamono and the other on the bookkeeper. The book went up in flames, and I laughed gruffly. _This is TOO simple. How did these demons make it this far, anyways?_

_"Juwena!"_

"Sherry!" Brago grabbed my arm and shoved me away from the large ball of red energy, which barely grazed the bottom of my skirt. "Pay attention!"

"I know!" Tightening my grip on the black book, it began to glow as my emotions intensified.

_"Gigano Reisu!" _

The bigger, badder version of _Reisu_ slammed into the three remaining mamono, but none of the books were set aflame. I cursed and dodged another spell, but then realized that the demons were spreading out. Soon, they would be on three sides- and it would be almost impossible to avoid spells.

"Sherry, use the fifth spell!" Brago yelled, and I nodded. _If it will reach all of them, perhaps I can burn all the books at once!_

Focusing completely on my anger and will to defeat Zophise, I called out the attack.

_"Bidomu Gurabirei!"_

And, in an instance, it was over- all too easy. The three mamono's books were engulfed in the eerie blue flame that I feared so much, and I knew that the worst was yet to come.

_And I'm ready for it._

**--**

**NOTE: Gah, I can't write battle sequences. -sigh- They're so hard! Especially when you're dealing with spells.**

**The battle with Koko and Zophise is next chapter!**


	23. A Long Awaited Battle

**NOTE: This is a rather intense chapter- the battle between Koko and Zophise and Brago and Sherry! Like I said last chapter, I'm doing this battle my way and my style, not like the anime... Sorry if that offends you!**

**I actually don't know many of Zophise's spells- or, at least, I haven't seen them. I'm just going by an online guide with a small description, so pardon me if I get some of my own descriptions wrong.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell, dang it!**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-three- A Long-Awaited Battle**

_Brago POV_

The battle against the other four mamono had been far too easy- though Sherry was slightly drained from our last spell. Koko and Zophise were going to appear soon- _too _soon, I feared. Selina insisted that we rest until they _did_ show up, and (as much as I hated to admit it), she had the right idea. _I'll never forgive her for earlier... How dare she!_

"You can do it," she reassured us, but I paid no heed. Instead, I was focused on pinpointing the position of the rival demon, so we could possibly attack before they had a chance to do so. They were near; I could feel it- but too far to go ahead and begin the duel.

"Brago." I looked over at Sherry, who reached out and placed a hand on my knee. My eyes darted towards it, and she quickly recoiled. "I'm sorry," she muttered, and then said the same to Selina, who merely shook her head with a pained expression.

"Don't be. You haven't done anything- everything that might have broken the friendship between us was my fault. I-"

"Shut up," I hissed, which only earned a glare from my bookkeeper. "I'm trying to concentrate."

She said nothing, only pulled her knees to her chest sheepishly. Glancing over at Sherry, she shrugged and buried her face in her arms.

And then, I sensed a great power, and knew that the challenge was about to commence. "On my command," I growled lowly, as not to be heard, "shoot the first spell."

_"Radomu!"_

"Now!"

_"Reisu!"_

The two spells collided in mid air, and through the smoke that came from the impact emerged none other than Zophise and Koko. Tension thickened in the forest, and no words were spoken, save for a cackle from Zophise.

_"Gigano Reisu!" _

Without warning to me, Sherry called out the third attack, and fortunately my hand shot up in the direction of the enemy. _Stupid-_

_"Gigarado Shirudo!"_

A flaming, bright shield covered the others, causing our spell to dissipate. "Dang it, Sherry, focus!" I yelled, turning to see her face streaming with tears. "This isn't a time for weakness! Unleash all our power!" _If she gets too emotional, this could be our downfall!_

"I know, Brago," she murmured, but it didn't console me in the least. _Get over it, you pathetic human! You'll never win like this!_

_"Teoradomu!"_

Exploding stones of fire began to rain from the sky; an upgraded version of their first spell. I dodged them with ease- and, to my relief, as did Sherry. Her long dress hindered her movement in a way, and there were already several scorched places on the fabric. _She really has improved..._

"Hmmph, you'll have to do better than that to beat us!" she cried out, acting more like herself. "You're going to pay for this!"

Zophise simply chortled again, crossing his arms behind his back. "I doubt that, Miss Sherry. I honestly doubt that."

Koko stepped forward, purple eyes ablaze. "I agree, Zophise. Sherry, I'm afraid this will be goodbye. You may have a mamono yourself, but he's no match for us."

_"Rondo Radomu!"_

A green whip formed in Zophise's clawed hand, and he paused a moment before carrying out the spell. "Let's see, shall I get this over with quickly, or let you suffer?"

"It's you that's going to suffer!" Sherry screamed, turning a page in the black book. It was glowing fiercely, and I could almost feel her emotion within _myself._

_"Dioga Gurabidon!"_

The rival demon lashed out his whip as we called out our next to last spell, and the two met with an echoing boom. The energies pushed against each other for an intense second or so, but ours prevailed and went on to strike Zophise; Koko somehow managed to avoid it.

_"Rondo Radomu!" _

The brunette repeated the attack- yet this time it was headed straight for Sherry and the book. Jumping with all my strength, I reached her a split second before the whip, protecting her and taking the blow myself. "Brago," she whispered as I removed my cape- or, more specifically, the few shreds that were _left_ of it.

Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek rang out, and I turned to find Selina in Zophise's grasp. "Let go!" she exclaimed, trying to fight against him- but in vain. _Serves her right. Maybe I can get rid of two nesciences today._

"Use the last spell," I commanded my partner, but she eyed me warily.

"What about-"

"Forget her!" Koko laughed, placing a hand on her hip. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. If you want a chance at defeating us, the girl goes too. But, if you just want to hand over your book- which would be the smart thing to do, she goes free."

"Never," Sherry rasped, tightening her grip on my book.

"Quick, just say the spell!" Selina cried, limp in Zophise's arms. "I'm just a freak anyways! You'll be better off without me!"

"No, Selina-"

"Do it!" The blue-haired tramp shook her head forcefully, tears trailing down her cheeks nonstop. "If you just say the spell, all this will end! I'll go, and leave you alone- you can be happy!"

_Happy._ That word, I knew, struck something within Sherry, for our book began to glow brighter than it ever had before. True happiness was what she longed for- and that's exactly why the fight with Koko and her partner meant so much. Koko had saved her life, and now it was her turn to repay her friend- and find the happiness she'd searched for her whole life.

_"Barberuga Gurabidon!"_

I let out a cry of fury as the spell erupted from my hand, the familiar sense of power and superiority welling up in my body. _This is it- no more Zophise, no more Selina._

"Close, but no cigar." Koko coughed slightly, and then held up her spellbook, triumphant. "I believe your friend could say otherwise, though."

Zophise let Selina fall to the ground, kicking her out of the way. "Let's just finish this."

_"Barberuga Gurabidon!" _

Before Koko could attack, we took the chance and did the spell again- and this time, it was successful. Koko flew backwards, and in doing so, the book fell out of her hands, hastily picked up by Sherry. I jumped forwards and grabbed Zophise, holding him forcefully by the neck. He hissed and beat against my chest and hands- all in failure. "Bastard!" he snarled, purple eyes aflame with rage. Koko watched; dumbfounded, through the whole situation, taken aback of what happened.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Sherry said, and pulled out a lighter from the white pack she wore on her side. "I prefer to burn your book myself- if that's alright with you, Brago."

"Fine by me," I replied, and smirked down at the quivering mamono in my grasp.

Sherry lit the spellbook on fire, and the flame ate away at the book ever so slowly. All this time I snarled down at Zophise, basking in the joy of watching him disappear into our home world.

Only moments after the demon had completely vanished did Koko awake, her once purple eyes returning to their normal chocolate brown. Blinking a few times, she observed her surroundings- and then broke into tears.

"W-what have I-I done?" she stuttered, and gasped when Sherry embraced her.

"Oh, Koko... It doesn't matter now..." I had never seen her happier- and I had to admit, she was beautiful.

"H-huh? What d-do you mean? I c-caused all-all this d-damage, and, and-"

"Shh, hush." Sherry pulled back from the hug, absolutely beaming. "Koko, you're back... And it's alright."

"W-what about coll-college and my h-home, and-"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't!" Sherry's eyes were overflowing with tears- fortunately, tears of joy. "I'll pay for your education; you can live with me until you find a new home! Don't worry, Koko, it's alright now…"

Koko stared at her, but then smiled, rubbing away the liquid running down her face. "Thank you, Sherry... Thank you..."

_Selina. _I realized that she was still off to the side, and walked over to where her broken body lay. Kneeling, I rolled her onto her back and felt for a pulse- it was there, but weak. Blood crept from her mouth and nose, not to mention the gashes and new burns on her entire torso and legs. _Looks like she's got some more to add to the collection._

Opening her eyes with several winces, she took a shuddering breath, gazing up at me. "Brago?" she murmured, hardly audible.

I nodded, and nonchalantly picked her up, hoping for Sherry that she had a chance of survival. "We need to go," I told my partner, and she agreed, standing. Koko followed suit, and we all walked silently back to the Bellmond estate.

"Is she going to be alright?" my keeper asked on the way, glancing down at the girl in my arms.

"She'll be fine," I retorted, quickening my pace slightly. Sherry sighed and dropped back, waiting up for her returned friend.

I could feel the radiance coming from the blonde, and the relief from the brunette. Even I was experiencing a little mixed emotion- namely pride. Zophise had been sent back to the mamono world, Koko was returned to real life, and Sherry was truly blissful-

Almost.

_Selina, you'd better make it through,_ I thought, glancing at the torn girl in my arms. _Just do it for Sherry..._

_Do it for me._

**--**

**NOTE: Please don't take that last sentence as Brago caring for Selina. He's basically saying 'do it for me' so Sherry doesn't get upset, and therefore he won't have to deal with it. Kapeesh? Good. **

**:3**

**I don't think I did TOO horrible with the battle scene. There aren't may synonyms for 'mamono,' are there? Sigh. I don't think it was emotional enough.**

**Constructive criticsm is alright; just don't flame, please.**


	24. Realization

**NOTE: I'm glad I got that battle over with in the last chapter. xD I actually had it planned out since I started the story, but it didn't really happen as I hoped it would.**

**I guess that's how a lot of things are. I wish I could just show you guys what's playing in my head for all this... It'd make a lot more sense than this might at the moment. x3**

**Hmm... Now to the darker side of my emotions for the moment. I'm sure all of you know just how nerve-wrecking it is to ask out a guy, right? Well, I _finally_ got up the nerve to do it today- and go figure, he's NOT AT SCHOOL. So, I talked to a friend and she said she'd go ahead and spot for me (make sure he didn't have a date to the upcoming dance), and he has one. Some girl I've never even heard of... And I've been in love with him since fourth grade- literally. I'm pretty sure that if you've had a crush on a guy (looks AND personality, mind you) that it's sure to have progressed a little more into love after six or seven years. I guess my feelings are going to show through this chapter.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I can't believe this story has 70 reviews! That's loads more than I thought it would.**

**I plan on making this story about 30 chapters long, give or take a few. I've decided Selina and Kiyomaro will more than likely be 'together' in the end (or I might just hint at it)- and yes, Kiyomaro and Gash WILL be introduced soon- in two chapters, to be exact (not counting this one).**

**And now, to what you came here to read! This chapter is more thoughts than anything (mainly in the later half of the chapter); on lots of different matters- kind of a filler chapter, but some stuff DOES happen. There's a flashback, too. I wasn't originally going to have it in, but I decided to put it here just for the heck of it.**

**Sorry for the long note.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell! Leave me alone! -hides under pillows-**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-four- Realization**

_Selina POV_

I was ready to die.

As morbid as it seemed, a sweet release in death would be wonderful compared to the excruciating pain I was feeling at the moment. Drifting in and out of consciousness, my head throbbed in a deep pressure, and my pulse beat solidly in my temples. The taste of blood lingered in my mouth, but there were times I couldn't tell if it was really there or I was just imagining it. Occasionally my leg would twitch and pull me back into reality, but soon after I would lull back into a slumber, trying to control my rapid fear of what was next.

I was afraid to die, even though I wanted it.

_Irony._

"Selina?" The word didn't register in my mind until a few seconds later, and I opened my eyes with a low groan. Sherry came into focus, Koko beside her; Brago was standing against the wall.

"Oh, wonderful, you're awake," the blonde breathed, a gentle smile playing across her lips. "I was afraid you... Well..." Her words trailed off, but I was able to comprehend what she meant. _Death. Isn't that what you've been waiting for?_

Opening my mouth to say something, a sharp pain shot through my jaw, and I slowly closed it, deciding it best not to speak. The hurt must have been evident, for Sherry reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a thin but long bag with a red cross on the front. "As soon as we got back to the mansion, I called for medical service. They got here as quick as they could, but they couldn't do much. Supposedly your wounds should heal on their own. However, they did prescribe some pain-killers..." Opening the bag, my eyes widened as she pulled out none other than a needle. "But they're in the form of a shot." _Great. Just what I need, a two-inch long needle jamming itself into my wrist._

Nonetheless, I rolled my arm inside-up, trying to ignore the excruciating amount of discomfort it caused. Thankfully, Brago's bookkeeper wanted to get it over with as well, and hastily stuck the needle in, juiced out the medicine, and pulled it out, all in a span of about three seconds. My wrist throbbed for a moment, but was soon dulled. The drub worked its way through my body, creating a chilly sensation in all the veins and arteries it traveled in. My vision cleared a bit and I blinked once or twice, focusing on the mamono impatiently waiting on the other side of the room.

Despite the circumstances, I forced out a couple of jumbled syllables, doing my best to make a coherent sentence. "Ah... Am... I... g-going... t-... to... di- die...?"

This time Koko spoke, stepping forwards. "The doctors said that you have a good chance of survival," she stated, voice much sweeter than I remembered it being when she was under the control of Zophise. "Most of the wounds were simply of the flesh, and any internal damage wasn't harsh enough to cause any real harm." Her lips turned up into a smile, chocolate eyes brimming over with hope. "Thank you, so much, Selina. If you hadn't allowed for Sherry's revival, I would still be in _his-_" her tone turned cold for the word "-clutches."

"Ih... It's... No-noth...ing," I stuttered out, embarrassed at how I must have seemed to the demon. _Well, at least he cared enough to carry you back to the estate._

That was one thing I could remember clearly. As I lay on the ground after the spell had impacted and the battle had been won, Brago had gathered me in his arms, and hauled me all the way to Sherry's home. I must have passed out then, for the last thing I recalled was being laid on a bed- the same one I was in now.

"Why did you do it, Selina?" Sherry asked out of the blue, expression intent. "You almost threw away your life for us... Why?"

I fixed my stare upon Brago, and he returned it with a scowl. "Be... Because I... C-care..." I replied softly, turning away, "I ca-care for..." I couldn't finish the response, but I knew she was aware of what I meant.

"More than you should," she whispered, but not in an angry fashion.

I gave a stiff, sore nod, and she solemnly left my bedside, beckoning for Koko and Brago to come with her. After they had exited, she stood in the doorway and observed me with those bright cerulean orbs, and uttered a small phrase-

"I forgive you."

_At least... She understands..._

With that, she closed the door, leaving me to my lonesome at last.

_"Hey, Selina, happy fourteenth!" Amber smiled and waved at me in the hallway, and I gave a little nod back. It may have been my fourteenth birthday, but I certainly wasn't feeling the greatest. Stupid dad... Stupid school... Stupid birthday..._

_Staring a hole into the floor, I moped my way to my locker, putting in the combination and stuffing as many books as I could fit inside. Stupid lockers..._

_Slamming the 'stupid locker' shut, I turned sharply and ran straight into Takamine Kiyomaro, the school brainiac. He had a locker next to mine, though he hardly ever showed up. "Sorry," I murmured, but did a slight double-take when I looked up at him._

_This was the first time he'd been to school in several months (including the summer break), and he had changed drastically. He was actually, well...  
_

_Kinda cute, as much as I hated it._

_"Whatever," he retorted. So much for that. He was still the same old jerk._

_"Pfft." I brushed past him with a snarl, rolling my eyes. Why couldn't he have changed on the inside, not the outside? Freak._

Closing my eyes, I wondered if Kiyomaro was just as much of a pain in the butt as ever, or if he had genuinely transformed hearts. _Perhaps, if he had a mamono, he'd learn to be more of a friend._

_Well..._

_We weren't the greatest of friends to him. Maybe that's why he secluded himself from us? I should have been more considerate of his feelings..._

Why was I even thinking about him in the first place? I hadn't seen Kiyomaro ever since the battle for the mamono King began, nor did I expect to. _We may live in the same town, but we're in two different worlds._

_Kind of like me and Brago... He's changed, though. It's evident, even in the short time I've been around him. Chances are, Sherry's influencing him from the moment they met._

And then, without warning, something hit me.

_I never got my own revenge on Zophise._

_What the HECK was I thinking? _Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I didn't care. _I was so wrapped up in Sherry's affairs, it never even crossed my mind... All I wanted was to get back for these burns... And I just let it go, because of their troubles..._

Taking a deep breath, I let it out in a long sigh. _That's true friendship, I suppose._

_But, it all makes sense now. Koko was being controlled by Zophise, and Sherry wanted her back- which is what keeps her going. And now, she'll be fully focused on making Brago the King._

This was truly getting interesting.

**--**

**NOTE: Halfway through this chapter, I realized that _I_ got so wrapped up in Sherry and Brago, I forgot to write about Selina wanting revenge for her burns! GACK! So, I made that up and stuck it down. x3**

**Next chapter- filler with Sherry, Koko, and Brago. Fun, fun.**


	25. Matters

**NOTE: Twenty-five chapters already! Wow. :D**

**Like I said last chapter, this one will be, for the most part, a filler.**

**And, there's some fluff... So love me. And, JUST FOR YOU, Twilight Memories, I've added Brago's thoughts on the whole fluffy ordeal and stuff. x3**

**Brago is so out of character. Gah.**

**So... Yeah. On with it, now.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-five- Matters**

_Sherry POV_

"Brago," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder after closing the door to Selina's room, "come with me. We need to talk." Turning to Koko, I gave a half-hearted smile. "Just wait for us in the living room, okay? We'll be there in just a minute." _Thank God she's back... Finally..._

Koko nodded and walked off, footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor. As I watched her go, my smile widened but then dissipated as I returned to Brago and my matters. "What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone as I led him into a separate corridor, our of earshot from my newly-avenged friend. Leaning against the wall, I slid down to the floor limply, taking the moment to collect my thoughts. Brago stood there with his arms crossed, head slightly tilted to the side.

"Well," I began, crossing my legs in front of me, "first of all, I'm... disappointed in you, Brago."

No reply.

"You lied," I continued, confident in my hypothesis, "and I wish you hadn't. If you had simply told me the truth about what went on between you and Selina that night at the hotel, a lot of tension and hostility could have been prevented." Glancing up at him, I noticed his crimson irises were contracted to the sheer point of invisibility, but his expression remained unchanged and nonchalant as usual.

"I didn't want to cause any unneeded damage between us," he said after a moment, eyes narrowing. "And if you're worried about Selina and I being..." he stopped, though I knew what he was aiming at. He must have sensed this, for he went on with a snarl. "Don't be. If there's anything there, it's all one-sided."

I blinked a few times before reaching up and grabbing his hand- not pulling him down, but giving a gentle tug. He knelt beside me, and I still kept a good grip on his pale hand. "Really?" I whispered, not because I didn't trust him- but more of the fact that I wanted confirmation.

He gave a stiff nod, and I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. "Good." Wrapping an arm around his neck, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, an act that had just become natural to both of us.

And there, in the floor of the hallway (of all places), it truly hit me, and hard-

_He's going to have to leave soon._

Breaking our embrace, I locked my eyes with his and released my arm from his neck. "What's wrong?" he asked, appearing a bit taken-aback at my sudden rejection. _At least he cares._

"I... just realized..." I whispered, rubbing the tears away from my eyes, "It's not long until... Until..." Not able to finish the sentence, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, not noticing the fur tickling at my neck. He twitched slightly before hesitantly draping an arm around my back, obviously confused as to what was happening.

"Sherry?" he said, but hearing my name on his voice only made my cry harder.

"All of this," I managed to whimper in-between sobs, "it's going to end soon; you'll have to leave, and-"

"Sherry." Cutting me off, he placed a hand under my chin and forced it up, a frown set upon his features. "I'm going to _win_ the battle for mamono King, do you understand?" I nodded. _Where's he going with this? _"Because I'm going to win, I'll have the power to decide who goes where." _Oh. That's what. _

"Listen," he smirked, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

I smiled and let out a long sigh, praying what he said was valid. "Brago..." Brushing against him with a kiss, I noticed all the small scars that spread across his ashy skin, only visible from a close distance. I couldn't imagine him without them, though. There were certain little things that if he didn't have, he just wouldn't be the demon I had been fighting with for such a long time. "I love you..."

"I..." Placing his hand on the side of my neck, he brought our faces close. "I love you, too." I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he continued talking. "Yet I fear we don't have much self-control left." I arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's not a lot holding us back from..." He paused thoughtfully, glancing behind me for a second. "Some _consequences_ we can't deal with at the moment.

_In other words, he doesn't want to get you pregnant. _"Oh," I replied, a dark blush spreading across my cheeks. "I... see."

Awkward silence.

"I never dreamed any of this would happen," he mumbled after said silence, propping himself up with his arms. "Especially as far as our relationship has progressed."

It was almost odd hearing the words come from him- he'd never really opened up to me, and I felt this was a rare moment. "I agree. But, after I almost died... Everything changed drastically." Holding a finger to my chin in musing, I remembered an old saying that fit. "You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone."

"You can say that again." Looking up, I saw Koko standing off to the side, lips curled up in a smile. "Sorry I intruded on you, but I was beginning to worry."

"It's fine. I guess I took longer than I wanted to, anyways." Standing, I followed my friend into the living room, Brago behind me. Jii had prepared tea in our finest porcelain cups, and Koko and I each had one.

"I never knew you two were... _together_," the brunette commented, beaming over at Brago and I, sitting together on the divan. Another blush crept onto my face, and I gave a little laugh.

_It's good to have her back._

--

_Brago POV_

Sherry had finally found the happiness she'd been searching for; at least, for the most part. Once I was crowned King of the Makai, everything would be perfect for the girl.

Staring out the large window of her parlor, I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to find Koko. "Sherry's asleep," she commented, walking to stand beside me. I nodded, not having anything to say. _Good thing she's resting, I suppose._

"Thank you." Glancing over at the former bookkeeper, she gave a gentle smile, and continued. "Sherry has... changed, in a way- for the best, of course." Touching her fingers to the windowsill, she gave a content sigh. "She's stronger than I ever remember her being, and for that I think you deserve the credit."

Blinking once or twice, she moved to collapse on the settee, crossing her ankles in front of her. "She's the only friend I ever had," she whispered, and I didn't think she was talking to me anymore- or even knew she was talking out loud. "I can't remember much about the battles Zophise and I went through, or even the cruel things he's done thanks to the manipulated me, but I do recall one thing as clear as day- and that was the look on her face when she saw what that demon had done to me."

Not exactly knowing what to say, I turned back to the window and watched as it began to drizzle, a clap of thunder echoing through the air. _Well, it fits the mood._

"I hope you win," Koko blurted out suddenly, and I responded with a smirk- whether or not she could see it, I wasn't sure. "I'm absolutely sure you'd be a good King."

"I'm going to win," I stated firmly, as I had told Sherry earlier. "No matter the cost."

**--**

**NOTE: Hee. Sherry's happy. And Brago's all "GRRIMMAWINOKAY?"**

**x3**

**Plot twist next chapter! Ooh! Plus, Brago and Selina have a talk. I wanted it to be in Selina's POV, so I went ahead and stuck in something with Brago's POV in this chapter. **

**:D Reviews are nice, you know. **


	26. Cursed Emotions

**NOTE: Lalala... I'm bored. And sorry for the pause in my updating pattern! I had lots of stuff going on this week.**

**So, I'm updating now! Wooh!**

**Plot twist this chapter! I ran into a plot bunny last night.**

**I bet you guys forgot about our little 'visitors' from a few chapters back! Chapter Eighteen, to be exact. They make an appearance here (but not for long, hee!).**

**:D**

**There's a line in here that is sort of like the chorus from "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. I guess this is the disclaimer for that- I don't own it. I just thought it would fit.**

**I do not owneth Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. Sucketh, it does. Eth. xD**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-six- Cursed Emotions**

_Selina POV_

It had been four days since the battle with Koko and Zophise, and needless to say, I was doing much better. Thanks to the experienced and frequent treatments I'd received for the day or two after I was attacked, there was nothing left to heal except for the minor flesh wounds. Surprisingly enough, I had no broken bones, only a sprain in one wrist and ankle, and multiple bruises on my knees, elbows, and back. The only thing that really pained me was a blasted headache; but a dose of ibuprofen usually cured those.

During my spare time I would sit out in the magnificent and fruitful garden. There was a stone bench placed near the middle, right under a giant oak tree, roses blooming all around it. They were, however, beginning to wilt, for it wasn't long until summer would come to an end and a harsh winter would take its place.

...Not that I minded. Winter had always been my favourite season, even before the burns I received from the newly-defeated Zophise. There was just something about the cold that comforted me. _Well, you can bundle up against the cold, but there's not much you can do against the heat... Save for maybe stripping, but then you'd be hot AND naked. Not the greatest combination in the world._

Hearing footsteps on the cobblestone walkway, I glanced up to find Brago coming my way. His hands were shoved in his pockets (the usual stance), and a frown was set upon his dark features. "Hello," I greeted as he sat on the opposite side of the bench as I, but he gave no reply.

Wondering why he was out here with me, I huffed a breath and crossed my legs, hoping for him to say something- which, after what felt an eternity, he did.

"Sherry wanted me to talk to you."

I waited for him to continue, but it never came. "About...?" I prompted, and he scrutinized me.

"About 'us.'" His expression was one of discontent, but I imagined mine appeared that way as well. _This is... awkward._

"What does she mean by 'us?'"

"Don't you know?" Scowling, he turned to me and placed a hand on the granite bench, long fingernails clicking on the polished surface. _Oh. That. _"You shouldn't feel that way."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't feel," I growled, the subject making me extra-touchy already. _He's right, though. _"You... always treat me like I'm an idiot," I crossed my arms, feeling a blush of frustration creeping onto my cheeks, "and I'm sick of it."

His crimson orbs narrowed, leaving me a bit frightened on the inside- but I made sure that my outward projection was that of his usual nonchalant-ness. "I," he began in a deep, threatening pitch, "am sick of _you_. You _are_ an idiot, and I would appreciate it if you left Sherry and I _alone._"

That did it. I was officially ticked off, and I wasn't about to hold back any longer. "If it weren't for me, that girl wouldn't even BE here." Standing, I clenched my fists and held a rigid pose, heart thumping in my chest like mad. "I hate _everything_ about you! I..." Biting my lower lip, I hesitated for a moment, choosing my words carefully. "I don't know why I ever loved you."

_Love..._

_What a stupid emotion._

"Because you were jealous."

"Huh?" Arching an eyebrow, I noted that Brago spoke through gritted teeth; he rose to face me, our eyes at perfect level.

"You were jealous," he repeated, "envious of the fact that Sherry and I-"

"Well, well, well Telerion, look what we have here!" The purple-haired girl that had visited with her mamono (now identified as Telerion) a few days ago stood only a few feet away, a hand resting on her sharply tilted hip. "Looks like that fool Zophise was unable to finish them."

"It would appear that way, Firliel," Telerion replied with a smirk, running a hand through his spiky black hair. "It would also seem the demon is without his book."

Brago gave a throaty growl and stepped forward, irises dilating to invisible. "I can defeat you weaklings without it."

"Brago, I can go get-"

"I don't need her," the he spat back at me, throwing a hand out beside in a protective motion. "Stay behind; Sherry'll kill me if you get hurt."

A harsh breeze began to pick up around us, and I clutched my hands against my chest, debating whether or not to deny his orders and get the girl or concur to them and risk his claim for King. If I retrieved Sherry, Brago would be furious, and if I didn't, Sherry would be. It was a lose-lose situation.

_"Harzeruk!"_

Before my thoughts could get any further, Firliel cast an attack spell, causing a large, golden sword to appear in Telerion's hand, and a shield in the other. Brago slid his right foot back a little, bracing himself for an impact of the rapier. Telerion charged with a deep cry, waving the blade in the air in a rather comical fashion. As soon as he was about to bring it down on Brago, the dark mamono sidestepped it and grabbed the enemy's hand, pulling him over his head and slamming him down into the ground on the other side of his body. The sword disintegrated, but the shield remained in tact. "Dang it, Firliel, use a better spell!"

The purple-haired bookkeeper gave a shrilly laugh, curling a hand through her long locks. Her emerald spellbook began to glow brighter than before, and she turned a few pages. "This one you won't dodge for sure.

_"Mecha Harzeruk!"_

Telerion's body started to emit a green colour the same as his book, and a new sword appeared in his hand, even bigger than the one before. His shield was also upgraded- it melted into his arm and spread across his entire form, so now he was completely armored. "Try and get away this time," he taunted- but instead of heading for Brago, he jumped towards me instead!

Opening my mouth to scream, I found that I was paralyzed- so shocked that my feet wouldn't budge! Just in time, Brago lunged and crashed into me, pushing both of us out of the way. Grunting, I crawled out from under him the moment we landed, preparing myself for whatever was going to happen- hoping to God it wasn't the end. Looking up, I saw Telerion standing over me with a pleased smirk lining his lips, raising his blade to strike me- and this time, I didn't expect Brago to save me.

_"Zakeru!"_

Suddenly, a yellow beam of lightening shot over my head, hitting Telerion right in the chest- and creating a crack in his armor, which rapidly spread across the whole suit- and then crumbled off.

_"Zakeruga!"_

The new lightening concentration didn't hit Telerion this time, but instead went for his book, which fell from Firliel's hands, burning with the sacred blue flame. "What... No... Telerion!"

After a few seconds the mamono was gone, and Firliel fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Not exactly caring about her problems, I glanced up to see who had cast the lightening spell. _I KNOW I've heard that voice somewhere..._

Standing in front of me was none other than Takamine Kiyomaro, the genius I'd always made fun of.

"Selina?"

"Kiyomaro?"

We spoke each other's name at the same time, and I blinked once or twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Brago walked over to my side, a few feet away, obviously annoyed. "I was fine without your help," he snarled, but Kiyomaro shrugged.

"Just trying to help out."

_Help out? The old Kiyomaro would NEVER do that..._

"Heeeeey, Brago!" A blond mamono stepped out from behind Kiyomaro, with gleaming orange eyes and a cheery attitude. "Glad to see you've made it this far!"

"Of course I did, you idiot. It's _me_ who should be surprised at _your_ making it this far."

"Aww, come on Brago, get a little happier for once!"

Their 'conversation' dragged on for a while, and eventually Kiyomaro turned to me, and held out a hand. I stared at it for a moment, and then glanced up into his eyes, and then back to the hand. Hesitantly, I took it, and he helped me up to my feet. "Been a while, hasn't it?" Smiling, he released my hand, and I gave a small nod. _Is this... Really Kiyomaro? He's changed, a lot..._

_Not to mention he's kinda cute._

"I see you have a mamono," I commented, pointing to the cute little blonde nagging about Brago. He was playing with the older demon's cape, much to said demon's dislike.

"Oh, Gash. Yeah, he's mine." Letting out a chuckle, he ran a hand through his black hair quickly. "Actually, he and Brago are the only ones left."

This halted both Brago _and_ Gash's movements, and after exchanging glances, they continued with what they were doing. "Stupid- little-" Brago wrestled against Gash, who was trying to pull off his furry cape. Giving an exaggerated sigh, I focused back on the bookkeeper in front of me.

"So, that's why you're here."

"Mmhmm. And I'm hoping the battle will go by quickly. Both Gash and Brago are very strong, but I'm hoping Gash prevails." Studying him, our eyes met, and I hastily adverted my gaze.

"Brago... Would be a good King."

"And he _will_ be King." All of us stopped at the new voice, and Sherry walked up, black book in hand. "We meet again, Kiyomaro," she commented, gesturing towards him.

"Yeah. I thought this would be the case."

Gash moved away from Brago and went back to his bookkeeper; Brago did the same. Each took a fighting stance, and I made sure to back out of the way- _far_ out of the way.

"Well," Sherry announced, "this is it- the final battle to become King."

Kiyomaro nodded. "May the best mamono win."

**--**

**Kinda long chapter, ne? And this is the next-to-last chapter, by the way. There WILL be an epilogue after the next chapter, and I'm planning on a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. All Claim to King

**NOTE: Wow. Just... Wow! It's so hard to believe this is the LAST chapter! Well, there's an epilogue, but it doesn't count.**

**I'm thinking the sequel will be up about two weeks after this story is complete. I'd like to get ahead on it so I don't write the chapters just when I want to update.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell.**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-seven- All Claim to King**

_Sherry POV_

"May the best mamono win." Kiyomaro's words hung in the air, and I shifted my weight to my right foot, taking a battle stance. _Don't worry... He will._

Kiyomaro had appeared, it seemed, out of nowhere, but his reason was to end the fight for King. I didn't want it to end, though a few months before I would have done anything for the stupid thing to be done and over with... That was before I realized how much I'd fallen for my demon. And now, even _if_ he won, chances were we wouldn't be able to stay together.

Nothing ever works out.

Sucking in my breath, I threw away all the negative thoughts and focused solely on achieving Brago's goal. Glancing over at him, he met my eyes and gave me a confidant expression, my cue to start the duel.

_"Gigano Reisu!"_

_"Rashirudo!"_

Out of the ground sprung a yellow, rectangular shield with a lightening symbol in the middle, hardly big enough to counter our spell. However, when I thought the defense might crumble under the energy's force, it sent the gravity hurtling back at us- with an added electric charge. Brago and I each sprung out of the way just in time, landing in opposite directions.

_"Dioga Gurabidon!"_

Calling out one of our most powerful attacks, I allowed the strength from within to flow freely through me, knowing that the more emotion I emitted, the more power we had- and the faster the battle would be finished. The multi-colored sphere shot towards Gash, who turned his back and prepared to take the impact; there wasn't enough time for him to dodge it.

The mamono cried out in pain as he was knocked to the ground by the spell, and Kiyomaro ran to his side in worry. "Gash!"

"Finish them off now, Sherry," Brago hissed at me, but for some reason, I declined our opportunity and shook my head. _I don't know why, but I WANT to fight these people... They've definitely grown much stronger than our first encounter._

"Sherry!"

"Shut up, Brago!" I silenced him, but he persisted with a glare. "We're going to give them a chance."

"Useless tactics," he growled, but turned away and watched Kiyomaro help Gash up with a scowl. "They're weaklings."

"I-is that all you've g-got?" Gash yelled with a grin, clenching his fists at his side. Kiyomaro opened his spellbook with a grunt, a smirk set upon his face.

"Let's do this for real!" he called, and I flipped a page in my own book. _No problem._

_"Rauzaruku!"_

I almost flinched, expecting an attack, but instead, Gash's body began to glow all different shades of blue, green, and red, and a hope was instantly restored in his orange eyes. _What... Kind of spell is that?_

Gash began to charge at Brago, motion so quick my eyes could hardly follow him. _Does it make him stronger? _Giving Brago a swift punch in the chest, the opposing demon retaliated with a kick, and soon the two were engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. I tried to cast a spell, but there was no way I could do it without the risk of it backfiring and injuring Brago instead.

Kiyomaro, apparently, didn't have this concern.

_"Baou Zakeruga!"_

A more concentrated form of Gash's first spell formed from his mouth, and to my horror it took on the appearance of a great dragon- swallowing his enemy whole. "Brago!" I cried as the attack died off, falling to my knees beside him. His cape fell off of his back as he clambered up, pulling me with him, a cold fury set upon his features.

"Concentrate, Sherry!" he rasped, pushing me back. "Call the last spell!"

Clutching the black book, I took a long huff of breath before rearing back to cast his desired attack.

_"Bidomu Gurabirei!"_

A harsh gravity came crushing down on Kiyomaro and Gash- and like when I had used the second spell the first time we met, they couldn't withstand the force and were sent to the ground. Kiyomaro was the first to move, and when he did he simply held his book tighter.

_"Rauzaruku!"_

Because of the spell he chose, Gash gained more power and was able to stand, despite my own attack. "You're a good bookkeeper, Sherry," he said, and I was slightly taken aback at his words. "But so is Kiyomaro! If Brago wins, I know he'll be a good King!" Taking a few painful steps forward, the blonde mamono faced my demon. "Brago, I met a mamono named Koruru when this battle just began! She said that if we had a kind, benevolent King, we wouldn't have to come here and fight!" Brago and I exchanged glances, neither of us knowing exactly where he was going with this. "If I win, then I will become that King; the kind of ruler we need! But, Brago, if you win... Will you be a good King?"

Brago stared at his opponent, eyes widened. Finally, after what felt an eternity, he spoke. "I will be strict, but kind."

Gash smirked, both his and my spell wearing off. "Good. I hoped you would be."

Kiyomaro climbed to his feet, wearing a smile as well. "Then, I guess it doesn't really matter who wins, does it?"

"What?" I retorted, shaking my head. "Of course it does- if Brago doesn't win, all my training will be in vain! He fulfilled my goal, and now I've got to reach his!

_"Riori Reisu!"_

Aiming to hit both Gash and his bookkeeper, the spell did as I had hoped, knocking both of them backwards several feet.

_"Reisu!"_

_I'm not about to give up; not until their book is BURNED!_

Brago began to run forward, grabbing Gash and holding him tightly. I took the chance he had given me and dashed to Kiyomaro, who was currently trying stagger towards Gash. Slamming into him with all my weight, we tumbled a good yard or so, wrestling with each other for the other's book. As it turned out, we lost grasp of the books and they landed away from us, my book closer to him than his was to me. _Wait... If I can get to his first, then I can shoot a spell without holding onto my own book!_

Scrambling for Gash's red book, I clasped my hands around it just as I heard Brago curse and yell my name. Looking frantically about, I saw Kiyomaro- but he wasn't holding my book! "Where is it?" I cried, but then noticed a certain blue-haired girl standing off to the side- the black spellbook in her hands.

Glancing at Kiyomaro she smirked. "Beat you." He made a move for her, but she side-stepped it and tossed in my direction just before he latched his arms across her shoulders in a move to bring her down. I caught the book with a smile, and throwing it up in the air, called the first spell.

_"Reisu!"_

Brago released Gash and pointed his arm upwards, and luckily it was a perfect shot. By the time the red book hit the ground, it was covered in blue flames.

Before any of us had a chance to do anything, we found ourselves being transported through a swirling tunnel of colours. I didn't have time to collect one coherent thought by the time we landed on a soft, grassy hill.

I instantly knew where we were- the mamono world. A tall demon stood in front of us, a royal blue cape adorning his back, and an exquisitely detailed golden outfit on. Many other mamono backed him up- some of them whose books I had burned. _So this is their world... The surroundings are similar to ours..._

Selina, naturally, was the first to speak. "What's going on here?"

"Hush," Brago growled, and then gave a stiff bow to who I assumed was the current King. He returned it, and then spoke.

"It seems we have found our new King." His voice was deep and resounding; much as I would picture a King's voice to be. The crowd behind him, surprisingly, began to clap, some even going so far as to whistle. _So, they're able to accept Brago as the King... _"Brago of the Black Book is to take the right to King of the mamono world."

Awkward silence occurred- and then, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I latched on to Brago's shoulders, throwing myself on him, laughing and crying at the same time. Half of me was dreading every moment yet to come, and the other was happier than I'd even been in my life. My heart was ripped, and I couldn't decide which was the best way to go.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash clung to his partner's neck, bawling his eyes out. Selina looked back and forth between us, obviously unsure of what to think or do.

"So..." Eyeing the King, she placed a hand on her hip and asked the question we'd all wanted to hear. "What now?"

"I had a feeling one of you two would win the battle," the King commented, "and though it may feel like a loss to you, Gash, think not of it in that form! Brago will take over my position, but you will be the next-in-line, if something were to happen. Second place is not bad at all." This comforted Gash a little, and he stopped crying enough to listen to the rest of the speech. "Tonight, we will have the ceremonial crowing and feast of the new King!"

Brago took my waist and pulled me back, cocking his head. For once, a small smile played across his lips, and I knew he was truly satisfied. "We did it," he said, and I nodded, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. And then, he must have realized just why I was crying, and turned towards the ruler. "She's staying with me."

Hazel eyes observed me, and then crinkled up as a grin formed on the King's mouth. "If that's what she wants. You're in charge now, and it wouldn't be the first time a mamono has kept their bookkeeper here. She'll be able to travel back and forth between this world and Earth-"

He wasn't even able to finish the sentence as I threw my arms around Brago once more, this time laughing in a pure joy. Selina then joined in the hug, followed by Kiyomaro and Gash (who simply held on to Kiyomaro's leg). Brago instantly tried to recoil from all the touching, but, having nowhere to go, remained indifferent on the 'group hug.'

As we all broke apart, his hand found mine, and I smiled over at him, whispering softly those three sacred words, "I love you."

For the first time in my life, everything worked out just the way I wanted it.

**--**

**Theeeeeeee End! But not really. In the epilogue, we have a hint of SelinaKiyo, some SherryBrago fluff, his coronation, and we learn why the story is titled as it is!**

**I had no idea how to make the King, so I kinda left it up to your own interpretation. xD And I have no idea how they do it once a King is decided, so I took some liberty on that too. Yay!**


	28. Epilogue

**NOTE: Epilogue time! X3 This will be rather short; I was going to have it longer but changed my mind in order to do it in the 'narrator' style I'd like to do it in. **

**So yes, that means, no detailed SherryBrago fluff. I'm sorry… Just wait for the sequel! I should be posting information about it after I post this epilogue.**

**BUT, there's a treat for you at the end! **

**--**

**Epilogue**

And so it was, the mamono battle was over and the demon Brago was crowned King. His bookkeeper, Sherry Belmond, chose to stay with him, but travel back and forth between her love, and her closest friend, Koko.

As for Selina Rayoshi, she decided to return to Earth, and possibly have medical treatment to lessen the burns on her arms. The day of her arrival to the mamono world, however, she was reunited with Yurie, who was very pleased that her sacrifice had not been in vain.

Takamine Kiyomaro also opted to go back to his home planet, much to Gash Bell's disappointment. Brago then announced he would allow for all of them to go back and forth through the two worlds, which seemed to settle all distressing thoughts.

_Imaginary_, would be the word to describe Selina's musings on the entire matter. Why this word? She would later explain to Yurie, 'at first, I didn't know if you were real, or if Brago was real, and it seems this whole time I've been living in a very pleasant, but very confusing dream.'

There were rumors between the group that Sherry and Brago might be wed, but both of them denied it whenever the matter was brought up in conversation (everyone was aware, of course, it would happen sooner or later).

All in all, it was a perfectly happy ending…

_Or was it?_

**--**

**To be continued in "Ineffectual," the sequel! **

**And NOW, for thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, I have a special surpriiii-iiiise!**

**Character Interviews! With me, your host! I REALLLLLLY wanted to do this, so what the heck?**

**I'll be asking Selina, Brago, and Sherry three questions each about the story, and we'll have their replies interview-style!**

**--**

ES: Welcome to our end-of-the-story-thanks interviews!

-applauds from audience-

ES: Thank you, thank you! –bows, and then sits down in a big comfy armchair- Let's see… -glances down at papers- Our first guest is Sherry Belmond, the beautiful main character of 'Imaginary!'

_Sherry walks in and takes a seat across from ES, giving a little smile._

ES: Good afternoon, Miss Belmond!

SHERRY: -gives a little smile- Good afternoon, EtherealSinger.

ES: Alright, now. First question! What was your initial thought when I killed you off in the oneshot, Iris?

SHERRY: I don't know, I was _dead_.

ES: … Oh. Yeah. Well, if you _hadn't _been dead, what would you have thought?

SHERRY: -words are bleeped out-

ES: -blink- I see. –shuffles around papers- Okidokey then, on to the next question, heh! Um, if you could change one thing about 'Imaginary,' what would it be?

SHERRY: The fact that your Epilogue SUCKED.

ES: Could you be a little more specific?

SHERRY: -cough- Fluff.

ES: Meh. –looks around, and then sighs- One more question.

SHERRY: Thank heaven.

ES: Shut up, you. I can always kill you again.

SHERRY: … -mumblegrumblemuttergroan-

ES: If you could pick a theme song for 'Imaginary,' what would it be?

SHERRY: Hmm… -glances out into the audience- Probably 'Dirty Little Secret,' considering Brago LIED TO ME ABOUT HIS –bleep-ING MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH SELINA, THAT –bleep-ING –bleep bleep bleep-!

ES: O.O

SHERRY: Pardon me.

ES: Eh, yeah, well, thanks for being here! Kaythanksbye! –ushers Sherry off the stage- Phew. –flops down onto armchair once more- And now, here's our next guest, Brago!

_The mamono enters and glares at the audience, who remain quiet._

ES: Evening, Brago! Take a seat.

BRAGO: I'm fine right here.

ES: Please, si-

BRAGO: I'm _fine._

ES: -meeps- Okay. Let's get this over with. –long breath- If you had to pick one word to describe your and Sherry's relationship, what would it be?

BRAGO: …

ES: …?

BRAGO: Noneofyourbusiness.

ES: Um… Touch subject, gotcha. –flips a page- Moving on. If you could change one thing about Sherry, what would it be?

BRAGO: That out of all the girls in the world, she chose Selina to be friends with.

ES: You really don't like her, do you?

BRAGO: No.

ES: Next questi-

BRAGO: You've already asked three.

ES: What?

BRAGO: -sigh- How stupid do you get? You asked me about mine and Sherry's relationship, what I would change about the blonde, and if I really liked Selina.

ES: I didn't mean that last one as a technical question…

BRAGO: Get over it. I'm leaving. –leaves-

ES: -shrugs- He was a grump anyways. Please welcome our last guest, Selina!

_The blue-haired girl walks in, waves at the applauding audience with a smile, and sits down._

ES: Nice to have you!

SELINA: Nice to be here!

ES: Let's get started, shall we? First question. I noticed you're wearing short sleeves! Are you not self-conscious about the burns anymore?

SELINA: Nope, not really. –giggle- If there's one thing that dark mamono taught me, it was that looks don't really matter. Besides, I'm getting some medical treatments for the scars soon.

ES: That's nice to know! 'Kay, now for the question we've all been dying to hear- is there anything romantic going on between you and Kiyo?

SELINA: -blushes- Well… I can't say for sure at the moment. I'm sort of hoping for it, actually… -smiles-

_Audience 'oohs,' and her blush deepens._

ES: How cute! And now, the final question! Did you really describe the mamono battle as imaginary?

SELINA: Yes, I did. I didn't mean it was actually imaginary, but it felt it, you know? I was always thinking I was in a dream.

ES: I see! Well, thank you so much for coming! You've been much more cooperative than the others. –glares at Sherry and Brago standing offstage-

SELINA: My pleasure!

_Selina stands and leaves with another wave to the audience._

ES: That's all, folks! Thanks for watching!

**--**

**NOTE: That was fun. X3**

**Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH to ALL of you, and look forward to the sequel!**

**Until then,**

**-EtherealSinger**


End file.
